The Essence of Power: The Water Bending Slayer
by Flag-Twirler9910
Summary: A Slayer, activated before the spell in Chosen, is also blessed by the Ocean and Moon spirits. A champion of good, she lives a double life with a gang of supernatural friends behind her. Is the world ready though for the chaos thats her unfolding destiny?
1. Welcome to Her Life

_They thought that they had only two Slayers alive before the defeat of The First, The Slayer Buffy Summers and the other one Faith. Little did they know though that during Faith's Acoma before the ascension she too had died. The doctors revived her a few moments later though with the slayer healing kicking in juicing up her nerve system. In the moment of death though, the chain passed down to me._

_My name is Sabrina, fully Sabrina Katara Figg. I was a cheer leader like Buffy was in high school. Blond, blue eyed, perky, reputation to die for, unlike her though I had a few issues of my own to stop be form being shallow and ditzy as her. For one thing I have two brothers, Jason my senior older football star and Seth the family baby and black sheep. Those two alone with their own issues keep me from gaining any happiness in life, or so I thought before being called. Whether it's saving Jason's ass from his girlfriend by distracting her as he sneaks out of her best friend's bedroom window or from stopping "Gangsters" from harassing Seth in the school hallway my life was never simple. _

_My parents were never home, always on travel for this artifact or what not and stuff that'd bore anyone into tears. So it was mainly just Jason in charge, who'd take his leave to go "do hoodrat things with his friends" leaving me in charge of attitude of the devil Seth. Still though when they did come back they usually come back with cool stuff, like this one time I got this nifty little gold chain from India. Having the brothers I do have though Jason got an illegal scimitar, a curved sword thing for those who haven't heard him brag, and gave Seth this creepy little jar of sacred bat wings said to be used to aid in Hindi magic. Ugh he's so creepy sometimes._

_The thing that really makes me unique though is that, I'm a descendant of a northern water tribe member. Yes I'm the cheer leading, water bending, Slayer, the only one in existence that we know of so far at least. I was offered to lead the New York City branch cause of my special abilities, I turned it down though and it went to this socially awkward girl named Vi. I occasionally run into her while on patrol in the city though. She also calls on me for help sometimes when they need an extra Slayer. _

_To make my family genetics even weirder Seth himself is a witch. Not a witch like the famous Willow Rosenberg who actually had to study the books to unlock her preordained power. His power is genetic as well from my mom's side of the family though, the water bender came from my father's side. The witch in him gave him actual powers like that show Charmed was. He has the power to phase through solid matter like Kitty Pryde or Shadow Cat he claims. Jason says he feels left out being the only normal kid in the family and that I double jinxed cause I am the bender and Slayer in the family. We all know he is just jealous though. _

_Anyway so I go to high school and I basically just try to survive like anyone else. Thing is though that trying to survive as the only Slayer on the east coast isn't that easy. So now that's how basically I ended up right here, alone in the graveyard staring at tombstones thinking to myself when the dead will finally rise._

_..._

"Sabrina," Seth called out from the other end of the graveyard. She turned her head to see him phasing through a crypt toward her. "We cleared out the Western side and now we're gonna bail, Peace." She gave a slight wave to Seth and his Sorcerer boyfriend Oliver, Ollie for short. She gave a secretive smile to herself as they held hands leaving her alone. Ollie towered over Seth by a few inches with his brown hair and piercing green eyes. Ollie's hair was starting to grow long and she knew that Seth would soon chop it off his head. Seth himself had black hair that grew into a bang that covered the left side of his face with blending spikey hair in the back. Sabrina thought it looked like Adam Lambert except natural.

Basking in boredom Sabrina sprawled her body out across the dirt with a feeling of pride in her choice of outfit tonight. She wore a simple plain white bikini strap top with a pair of gray sweatpants. The sweatpants were a last minute decision that instead of her first choice of mini skirt which wouldn't have allowed her to spread out like this. Not like anyone would've seen her though. She smiled at the night sky looking at the stars that she knew were there, but was unable to see because she was so close to the city.

A hand clasped around her ankle making her jump in surprise. The vampire tore himself from the dirt of his fresh grave gazing at her knowing instinctually that he'd need to fight her off to feed. He charged her with his teeth bared ready to sink them into her neck. Sabrina gave him a right hook across his face followed by a swift knee to his stomach. The vampire took her by the leg and rolled onto the ground flipping her in the process. Now on her back the vampire jumped into the air and poised his elbow below him to drive it into her back. Sabrina rolled out of the way, hearing the elbow crack on the compact dirt.

While his back as exposed to her, she grabbed her wooden stake from her bag, conveniently next to her, and stabbed it into his back letting the wood sink into his heart. A moment later she brushed off the dust from her leg and frowned on how easy she dusted that one. "It sucks how easy this has become lately," she pouted. Looking at the sky she saw the sunrise twinkle across the horizon. With a curse she grabbed her bag of weapons and ran out of the cemetery back home to hitch a ride with Jason.

...

Sabrina took a step out of Jason's car landing her boot onto the black concrete that was the school's parking lot. Jason was already walking toward his friends his buds in full swag. Seth crawled out of the back seat and grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk. "So squirt what do you have in there today? A few mice, maybe even a jar of trolls toenails!"

"Well if you bothered to look at the calendar today you would know I have practice and I will be here after school today and Jason is picking us up later." Seth rolled his eyes at her and marched off to the back of the school. Sabrina shrugged his usual bad attitude off and continued on her merry way to her locker to give herself a final look over before presenting herself in her class. She quickly ducked down a narrow hallway when she saw Fiona Lockhart strolling down the hall as well.

"Sabrina!," she called out to her catching her signature blond ponytail attempting to flee down the corridor. Sabrina gave a grimace before turning her face around with a smile on her face to talk to Fiona. "Sabrina darling we still have to schedule our duel don't we?"

"I assume so," Sabrina responded coyly, "but I really don't see the need for us to duke our bending out in a battle. I mean like we both come from pretty nice lineage of benders why prove it to the world when we both can be winners?"

"Spoken like a true loser," Fiona laughed back at her. "I see that your water cools down the passion that real benders have about flaunting their skills all across the country."

"Maybe I just rather keep to myself my powers instead of hurting people in duels for them." _My god how I wanted to kick her ass, but you see the world doesn't know that I'm both a Slayer and a Bender. I'm one or the other. Simple as that, I'm very surprised though that a witch hasn't sensed me yet or that Jason hasn't ratted the secret out yet. I hated controlling my temper and I'm not really good at it at all. I knew I could take her on too, just that well if I fight her and beat her she'll just want rematches till she wins aka NEVER! If I fake lose though, well I don't lose._

"Either way," she said breaking Sabrina's thoughts. "It's too bad Seth isn't a bender." Sabrina raised an eye brow challenging her. "I'm sure he'd then be able to defend himself from this." She called forth fore from her palm and sent it flying through the hall, ordered to strike him after it tracks him down.

"BITCH," Sabrina said letting her anger best her once again and shot a water whip at her. Fiona dodged her assault and punched her fit through the air sending multiple fire missiles at her. Sabrina called forth an ice shield and sent the block hurtling to her. A quick breath out form Fiona evaporated the ice.

With a sigh Fiona said, "Shouldn't you be trying to save him from being burned alive? That fire I sent was not a weak little thing. I'm actually very proud of it, did you see the white flamed edges?"

"I think he handled it himself," she smirked back as the now purple fire came through the wall throwing her to the floor. "I'm done with this. If you truly wish to fight then meet me at five in the Arena of the Duels." As Fiona's followers help her get back to her feet trying to hide the spectacle from the many eyes of curious students.

...

"Give me the athame," Seth growled to Oliver in the back corners of the library. His pupils had finally had grown back down to their normal size, instead of a full black eye when he casts any magicks. "Now please," he hissed out once more.

"Calm down Seth," Oliver whispered handing him the knife. "I don't think this is a necessary course of action."

"She deserves it," he snapped back at him adding a plant root into the bowl. "Sending that pathetic fire at me thinking she can threaten me with such simple energy. They think that their magic can even match my magick." He kept stammering on and on like that until Oliver put his hand over the bowl stopping from adding the bird's eye.

"This isn't an issue of ours Seth," he stated firmly. "Sabrina can handle herself, don't let silly pride get in the way of clear and logical thinking." Seth groaned and dropped the bird's eye back into his jar. "Good now focus on me," he said with a smile.

"Seth and Ollie spread under a tree," three girls sang at them. One girl was olive skin with a traditional grab of a real Indian from India worn with extreme grace and elegance. The other two look like identical twins if it weren't for the fact that one was a few inches taller and the other one wore glasses.

"Way to sing out of tune Vasanti," Seth spat at them sticking his tongue out at them. "You're all just jealous that I have a boyfriend and none of you do."

"Seth," the shorter twin said with a snort of laughter. "We don't want boyfriends. As Wiccans we are empowering women and-"

"Yes _yes_ blah blah the goddess loves girls and everything well guess what Marnie," Seth smirked. "I do the same thing with you girls every day."

"Well there is no need for any of that now is there," Oliver said diffusing the situation his boyfriend was about to stir. "Seth what did I say earlier? Its boyfriend time so focus on me or else I'll get you later." Oliver gave a fake growl as he pulled him onto his lap giggling.

(Well thanks for readinh hoped ya liked it now REVIEW!)


	2. A Support System

Jason gave a quick sniff under his arm pits in the locker room, to see if he reeked of B.O. Satisfied with his manly yet, non-smelly odor he gave himself a quick spray of AXE and pulled his shirt back on. He walked into the bathroom, which he traditionally did after every practice to be sure that when he left the locker room he'd be presentable to any skirt that flashed his way. Cropped brown hair hung close to his face almost covering his eyebrows. He smiled displaying his shiny white and straight teeth to himself with a sense of pride he had years of braces to thank for. With a quick wink at himself in the mirror he exited the locker room avoiding the other butt spanking football players.

Outside the locker room he held his swag very high and chin aimed to the sky. He saw Fiona in the corner talking with her "lackeys" as Sabrina called them. Noticing how Fiona held her legs in such a way that her mini skirt she was pulled up even higher just for him when he past them. Typical, he thought to himself.

"Don't smile at her," Sabrina snapped smacking him on his chest. "Whose side are you on? I mean my god what is everyone going to think when they find out that my brother isn't even rooting for me today." Jason nodded with his ok, but with a I don't know anything you're talking about expression. "Good now you're still in charge of picking up Seth and bringing him to the Arena today."

"Is he dueling?," Jason mistakenly asked realizing he just blew his cover from the moments before.

"I'll let that slide today as it is a special day," she calmly said giving him an inner death glare. "Seth will tell you after you get him in an hour." She gave him a weak smile and walked past him to her other friends, Flurrie and some other girl whose name he'd always forget. Flurrie had been Sabrina's best friend since pre-k.

Out the main doors he walked to his nice car gleaming from fresh wax in the sunlight. A smile grew on his face as he revved up his engine and drove off to grab another friend so that after he dropped the little dweeb off at the Arena, the real fun of a Friday would be able to start.

…

Sabrina entered the Arena from the back entrance, where all fighters entered. She flashed her ID card to the guard who then motioned her through the security doors. Walking into the florescent lighted hallway, a volunteer motioned for her to follow him down the paths to her preparation room. As they walked, Sabrina's heels were the only thing that sounded clacking on the cement floor until the boy turned around and whispered, "I'm rooting for you by the way. I have fifty against my buds, so er Good luck and break her legs I guess." With a smile she followed him when he started to lead her again.

She rolled her eyes at him but gave a weak smile knowing that her decision on what she was going to do would be correct. The boy opened the door labeled "Dressing Room", stepped aside and let her in. With a weak grin and a wave he closed the door and left her in the room alone. "This shit hole is SO not a dressing room," she scoffed dropping her bags onto the locker room bench.

A mirror shined across from where she stood, giving her a clear reflection of what she looked like. Her blond shiny hair was pulled back into her ponytail, and showed her pretty face. Her blue eyes shown dominantly, the only uncontrollable hint that she was a water bender. The white bikini strap top sparkled, displaying a pink heart over her breast. A tiny diamond sparkled from the top of her revealed belly. She untwisted the diamond from the top, and then threw the belly ring into her bag. Looking lower she tugged at the bottom of her mini skirt pulling it to their proper place in the middle of her thighs, and not right up her ass. Black stiletto boots crept up her leg to her knee completing her look.

"I look so 'trashy'," she smiled at herself posing in the mirror. "At least that's what Seth would say." After a few amusing moments of her private show, she quickly threw off her boots and tugged the skirt down until it was lying on the floor around her feet. From her bag she yanked out a pair of black leather pants and squeezed her body into them. She took another look at herself and debated on whether to keep the shirt on or to switch it.

"Here," Seth sighed phasing into the room through the wall blocking the street from the building. "Don't ruin the shirt you love so much."

"Way to totally read my thoughts without permission," she took the shirt from him and quickly switched them before he turned his head back to her. "Oh I like it!"

"I thought you may," he uttered to himself taking in the scenery. "This place is gross," he said kicking over a garbage can. He jumped back a little after seeing a family of half decomposed rats. "Ok too gross I'll be in the audience just don't kill her bye." Without a waiting for a reply he ran back through the wall, probably sneaking into the Arena free instead of paying for the ticket.

"Oh YAY capitalism taking pleasure in the barbaric attacks of two hot girls beating each other to death," she declared to the empty room.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL," Fiona sang bursting into the room, followed closely by her minions. "Tonight is the night where we finally get to see who the better bender is! From east to west and north to south the whole island will hear my ringing fire burn a clear path!"

"You can't burn water dumb shit," Sabrina retorted making her presence known. She stood up in her boots that she wore for Slaying usually. "See these heels? Good, notice how they're extra pointy. Better watch out for them."

"Such simple tactics for an amateur," Fiona chuckled in response. "I don't need such simple tools to be able to beat your ass." She took an earring from one of her henchmen and pushed it through her earlobe. "My simple bending should be more than to be able to handle the likes of EVEN you."

"So wait," Sabrina interrupted her. "Being the 'Reigning Queen of the Arena' that you claim to be, you've never had to fight?"

"No one would have to in this world unless they're bending wasn't good enough to make it alone. Such is the gift I have for myself," she bragged. The lackey's behind her decided they needed to chime in as well.

"This will be SO much easier now," Sabrina mumbled to herself in victory. She gave a peak over her shoulder to see the mounds of make-up that poured out of the bag the lackey's carried. "So easy."

"Well excuse me for wanting to put on a good show," Fiona spat at her.

"This isn't about a show Fiona," Sabrina snapped back at her. "I thought this was about proving who would be better?"

"Well it is silly," Fiona grinned. "But we also get paid by how much of a show we put on."

"You'd think two scantily clad girls fighting to the 'death' would be enough of a crowd pleaser," Sabrina said sitting down in her chair pondering how much money her show would actually give.

…

"_FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE STEAMIEST ARENA BATTLE YET BEGINS"_

Seth giggled to himself thinking on how lame the pun was. "I'll go save us some seats," he told Oliver who stood with him on the line to buy some popcorn. "You do know that I can easily just sneak into the back and steal some food right?" Oliver gave him a stern look down upon him. "Fine, but you're paying for it."

He phased through the wall, Seth gave little shivers from the cold concrete. A hand grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. A woman a little older then Sabrina stood in front of him. Magenta seemed to be her favorite color cause her hair was streaked with it and so was the leather armor she wore that covered her body. "Vi spiritu," he called out sending an energy blast at her.

"Silly magicks won't work on me," she scoffed as the blast deflected off her armor. "Now calm down I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Maren, and I have a message for you." She handed him a business card. "Give this to your sister after she wins this fight." She then turned into the crowd and disappeared. A confused Seth looked down at the card and read.

_I have need of you services Slayer._

_I can also give you some answers._

_If you wish to learn the secrets of your Bending come meet me. _

_Nicholai Machiavelli _

(Well That was chapter two please review and sorry for all the grammatical errors)


	3. The Steamiest Battle

Sabrina paced around the edge of the Arena. Which was a wrestling ring made from compact dirt, mainly for earth bending purposes. Her boots crunching on the grass that grew from the dirt, which was drowned out by the crowd of cheering people. To her left, a section of cheer leaders cheered her on. Too embarrassed to how bad their form, was she looked over to where the high school kids sat. Her team of cheer leaders held up signs to kick Fionas ass. A frown appeared on her face, missing how she normally would be sitting with them, making fun of the whole spectacle. Behind them sat Jason and his pack of friends, staring down at the team before them. Moving her eyes further up, she saw the rest of the school chilling out before them. Way back in the top corner sat the color guard, a bunch of cheering rejects as she called them. Seth was amongst them, hidden to avoid the eyes of those who disapproved. A gleam from a necklace gave away Oliver sitting with him, holding him close. His clutch on Seth was too comfortable to notice him stealing the popcorn in his other arm.

Sabrina gave a weak smile back to Olivers head nod of acknowledgement and turned to Fiona, dressed in a leather mini skirt and other tight form fitting clothing. I CANT WAIT FOR THIS WONDERFUL VICTORY!, Fiona announced to the crowds. More than the students of the high school went to these events. On this day, we shall truly learn whos family lineage is greater, the line of the Figgs or Ixias!

Cocky headed skank, Sabrina muttered to herself, looking back at Seth who laughed after hearing her thoughts. Damn telepathy, she cursed giving him the finger, earning herself some boos from the crowd. Rolling her eyes at them she looked up and saw the monitors cameras on her. She took a breath, ready to shout to the booing crowd when the referee walked onto the ring.

WHATS UP BITCHES!, the referee shouted into her microphone. Roars erupted from the crowd, mainly Jasons section, cheering to the hot referee. Well we are all here tonight because of these two lovely ladies. Word around the building is that these two go to the same high school, and that our reigning Queen of the Arena Fiona, most of the crowd cheered, Has been challenging Ms. Sabrina Figg for YEARS! Rumors say she has been lured into the Arena because, quote, I wanna kick that BITCHES ass. This earned boos from the same people. What really makes this match interesting though, is the fact that, Sabrina Figg, does INDEED, come from the great and late Tristan Figg the man who alone repelled an invasion from demons in time for the Slayer to arrive and defeat them. Jason led the applause in his grandfathers honor. So now, before these girls duke it out to the defeat of the other I shall explain the rules and such for those newcomers.

The Arenas Ring is made from compact soil, which adds a more realistic element to the fight when we have earth benders go at it. In this case, though its just decoration, which will probably be destroyed. The Rig of lights and other strange machinery hanging above the Ring is more than just spotlights. From the tubes is a function that has not been used that much in the Arenas history. Water will rain down onto the girls giving a nice slick feeling to the fight, but also will give a source for Sabrinas bending. Other than that there are no real rules, ring outs are not disqualification, no deaths. Now, LET THE STEAMIEST BITCH FIGHT BEGIN!

The referee ran off stage, making Sabrinas earlier theory correct. That Fiona had paid her off to let this match be a non-supervision match. Fiona flipped her long brown hair behind her provocatively. Followed by a quick smile to Sabrina, she sent a palm strike through the air, thrusting fire towards her. Waiting for the water to turn on from the lights she gathered her chi readying to make an ice shield.

She did a cartwheel to the side, barely dodging the fire. She looked back to see that, the grass where she was now on fire. Fiona laughed with the crowds cheering as she sent more and more flames at her. Sabrina kept on her toes, maneuvering out of the blasts way, using her tumbling as a catalyst. Wheres the damn water, she shouted at the distracted referee. A fire blast finally hit her, slightly scorching her shoulder.

Turning around she pushed her chi at Fiona, trying to draw the water from the sealed pipes. Frowning and growing more frustrated with her failure, rolled forward ducking another blast screaming, OPEN THE FUCKING SEALS, YOU DITZY ASS CUNT! This earned her laughter form the crowd who continued to cheer on Fiona.

Her scream stopped Jason making out. He then jumped to his feet ready to defend, or save, his sister. The referee, now free from her distraction, stood with him and held his hand with assurance that the malfunction would soon be fixed by the maintenance crew. Its out of our hands, she told him. Its up to them now, she then pulled him back down onto the bench and distracted him from the carnage that was happening to his sister.

Disgusted with his horny brother, Seth stood from the corner of the stadium seats. Oliver started to move the girls about an arms length away from him. Seth waited for the magicks to stir in the air around him. His pupils dilated to their full size, covering the entire iris showing very little white. Summoning the magicks under his control he exclaimed, APERIRE SINGACULA DIMITTE AQUA!

Water rained down from the cylinders finally giving Sabrina something to attack with. As the water healed her burns, she crunched her fingers together manipulating the water around Fiona. Fiona then, retaliated with multiple fire blasts of her own at the approaching walls of ice threatened to crush her. With a strong kick of her feet, she sent out fire from her stiletto heels and flew into the air up to the lighting system. With another punch, she shot fire through the system destroying the rain.

Looks like I will be surpassing you still, Fiona taunted as she gently floated down from the sky, sending a fire blast at her. Sabrina fell to the ground from the blow, using the water in the now mud to heal her back to normal. Looks like you are out of your element. Fiona took a few steps toward her, I guess I need to finish this now.

Thats what you think, Sabrina spat at her rising from the mud upper cutting her jaw. Big mistake Fi, you told me your weakness was hand to hand. You never use it to fight, well guess what? I can. Sabrina sent a round house kick to Fionas face, sending her to the floor. Ending with her legs crossed she spun around, untwisting her legs, while leaning her weight on one. Her other leg rose up, all the way past her head, and dropped directly on Fiona.

Thundering roars boomed from the crowd at the comeback she was making. Sabrinas bad professional cheer leaders lead the crowd, though a little out shown by Jasons section though who created the most noise. '_Guess its all the mud wrestling',_ Sabrina though with a scoff, feeling the mud cling to her body, and saw it cover Fionas.

BURN, Fiona screamed rolling over, thrusting her arm into Sabrina, sending burning fltames into her stomach. Sabrina recoiled from the attack, falling to the mud and letting it stain her blond hair. Fiona shot a few more only to have the water seep from the mud and create a barrier around her. After a moment of healing her stomach, Sabrinas let her fury drive the barrier at Fiona, in the form of ice shards.

Fiona closed her eyes, concentrating on radiating heat of her own fury. She let it spew from her body, melting the ice. Once they melted Fiona opened her eyes just enough to see Sabrinas right hook make contact with her face. Sabrina, swinging her body in a full 360, kept her hand in a fist and drove it into the other side of her face. That was called the The Dew Drop. I hoped you liked it. Its a signature move, she explained with a catty attitude. With a smile she butterfly kicked Fiona, sending her flying off the stage onto the floor in a dead heap.

Sabrina turned around and walked off The Ring, with the audiences approval, in victory.


	4. Love Under the Moon

_"Din adncurile pămntului, de la nceputul ăt Sirens amestecat n mină.movilele i rădăcină mpinge n acest vas, Demeter să mputernicească sufletul dispus. Să Echos vocea mea prin ţipăt n noapte. Să aceste sacrafices fost luate nu n zadar."_

Seths black pupils burned brightly at his spell. A smile grew on his face feeling the magicks pumping. Feeling his body strengthen by the blessing, he grabbed Olivers hand feeling their connection. Two pulses, pumping as one, being fully connected and acting as one unit. Seth sneered out in the graveyard taking a step, Oliver following.

"I dont know if you needed this much power Seth," Oliver whispered, knowing that the element of surprise was their best strategy. "I dont want you to end up in bad shape like those other witches."

"Relax Oliver," Seth said calming him. "I do sadly need this much power tonight. Something strange is afoot. I need to be able to be ready for anything. A blessing of power cant be done on the spot in mid action." He gave a reassuring smile to Oliver and then called out, "VI SPIRITU!"

A demon fell to the ground from a tombstone. With a snarl he crawled towards them. Oliver pressed the button on his necklace, activating the magicks within. With his new spear, he let go of Seth and whipped it around in a crescent shape, decapitating the demon. With a step back, Oliver crescent swung the spear behind him, cutting the stomachs of two more.

Seth did a split leap over the corpses and let the momentum drive his fist into a vampires face. Striking its stomach while on the ground Seth grabbed Sabrinas stake and rammed it into its heart, watching it turn to dust.

"Conclamou Celedaen," Oliver recited slamming his staff into the ground. Seth staked another vampire and ran started to run towards a crypt to take shelter. The earth shook as his magic swirled around him. His spear started to glow a violet and green mix swirling around together. It expanded and grew in size taking the shape of a willow tree. Oliver held his hand out to the branches. A chameleon like creature of swirling colors, mainly green and violet, crawled down the long and limber branches and swung at the bottom of one. With a smile from Oliver, the creature dropped down from the tree and into Olivers embracing hug.

Oliver stood with Celedaen arching his back hissing ferociously at the demons who took the moment to regroup themselves. The demons stood legs shoulders width apart, knees bent, and horns ready to drive into them. Oliver looked over his shoulder at the crypt to see Seth dusting a few more vamps. Celedaen sent his tongue at the closet demon, slitting its throat. They mobilized to charge at Celedaen and Oliver. The spikes erecting from Celedaens back charged with crackling electricity.

With a hiss from his mouth, Celedaen shot strikes of lightening from its mouth. The demons fell to the ground fried. With a smile and nod from Oliver, Celedaen dug into the ground and disappeared from view.

"Did you see that," Oliver exclaimed throughout the graveyard."I have successfully summoned!"

"You act as if this is your first time," Seth scoffed him. Seths shiny white teeth shone through the dust that covered his body. "I believe that was the day we first met." Seth walked over and leaned his body onto Olivers. "I hope this doesnt happen every time we have to cover for Sabrina."

"Where is she anyway?," Ollie asked Seth holding him steady.

"Meeting some guy for something about legend and Slayer stuff," he smiled, "Way more important than the nightly patrols. So now I propose we go catch up with people and maybe visit the willow tree?"

...

Sabrina walked up the subway stairs onto the streets of Times Square. "FUCK OFF," she snapped at a man who inclined his head in her direction. Casually shrugging he looked the other way. She smiled brightly when she past him on the street, sending a swift kick to his face, driving her boots pointed toe into his chin. He rolled backward into the dark alley behind him.

She drew the card reading the name once again, Nicholai Machiavelli. She wondered what he knew of her and why he would use this other girl to summon her. Shaking her head in disgust oh actual thoughts she turned around the corner into the more calm and romantic rich part of the city.

Sabrina carefully walked up a wet, and slippery, set of stairs mumbling, "Why cant I just be able to walk on water like a normal thought would think?" After a few minutes of ascending the stairs, with a death grip on the rail, Sabrina recomposed herself. Adjusted her mini skirt, fixed her tights, kicked some snow off her boots, and a sneak peek into the mirror using the reflection to adjust her ponytail.

Before her hand even touched the doorbell, she jumped back in shock when the door swung open without a person manning it. Grabbing her stake from the inside of her jacket she positioned her body into a defensive position. "There is no need for such caution," a deep voice echoed throughout the foyer. A chandelier came to life emitting bright light, illuminating the staircases.

Two curving staircases rolled down from a single balcony that hinted that there were two wings on either side. Centered on the balcony was a young man who was dressed in casual but all black clothes. "I am Nicholai Machiavelli," he said to her. "Please, it would be very rude to attack a guest now relax."

Sabrina put the stake back into her jacket and walked further onto the empty marble floor. She clicked her heels on the stone with a smile liking the sound than looked up at Nicholai and said, "It wouldnt be the first time I was ambushed though. You cant blame skepticism."

"Yes I am well aware of your adventurous activities," he said. "Call me Nico though."

"Ok Nico," Sabrina said with a bitchy tone in annoyance. "You said you had answers for me. WHAT WERE THE QUESTIONS THOUGH!"

"Lets not rush this meeting," he said lifting his hand. In front of Sabrina a puddle of water rose with his arm and froze into a pair of chairs and a table. "After all, this is our first date."

"Date," she laughed. "You think this is a way to ask a girl on a date? I mean sure this would work on Seth, but Im a more 'classy' girl."

"Calm down my little dew drop," Nico said in a calming voice taking a seat at the ice table. Sabrinas eyes gave away her immediate instinct to destroy every particle of him. :Have a seat. The ice chairs wont be cold to us, although you may know that, being a bender and all." A manservant walked in and put a spread of food onto the table. "Before we get into such formalities, why dont we get to know each other a little better?"


	5. Stalking the Prey

Jason sat on a ragged couch chugging down beers. Strobe lights flashing, music blasting, all was good in his high school party world. In front of him stood his best friend Ian Miller and his girlfriend. Taking another swig of the beer he thought about exactly how long the two had been dating. Thinking of his yearnings for a girl to call his own he scanned the room look for any potential girls.

A black girl playing with her tight curls stood leaning against the staircase staring back at him. A smile grew across her face taking a sip of her drink. Jason lifted his butt off the couch and walked across the room. He let his swag know to the room what his intentions were as he followed her up the stairs.

….

"Sorry I am really not into steak," Sabrina said as the manservant placed the plate in front of her, "More of a chicken girl."

"Well he'll get right on that." Nico stated with a smile. The manservant took away the food plates from both of them and quickly poured some water into their goblets. "So tell me about yourself."

"Why don't you tell me about those answers you have for me?," she asked taking a sip of water never letting her eyes leave him. "Oh and I hope this water isn't poisoned."

"You would be able to tell if it was," he chuckled taking a sip of his own. "So seriously tell me how it's like being the Water Bending Slayer." Sabrina raised an eyebrow in shock and had to force herself to swallow the water and not spit it back at him.

"OK," she sighed in defeat, "What do you want?"

"To know your back story," he stated laughing. "That's all I simply want to know."

"Then tell me how you found out," she said grabbing her stake form the inside of her jacket.

"There is no need for such violence," Nico said getting onto his feet. He walked toward her in an open manner. "Like I said I just wanted to get to know each other. If you must know though I knew you were a Slayer because rumors have been spreading in the underground about it. My personal assistant told me about this and I thought I may warn you."

"How did you know it was me exactly," she asked getting out of her seat herself, taking in her surroundings yet her eyes never left him. "It could've been any other Slayer around."

"Yes," he said pulling out a secret and hidden ice bookcase from under the stairs. "But, none of the Slayers have such a rich history in the art such as yours." He grabbed a scroll and skimmed down it. "Your father, Heath Figg, is from the major water bending line from the ancient Northern Water Tribe. While your mother, Debra Muth, has the bloodline of, Nina Muth, head witch of the east coast. Your brother has innate abilities that are profoundly beyond any novice because of that. Seth, I think his name is. You on the other hand, my dear, have been seen almost every night patrolling as a Slayer. One can only consider you as the only option due to the genetics of your family tree."

Nico put the scroll back down on the shelf. Spinning his body in a full 360, he shot shards of ice from the bookcase at her. As quickly as he shot them, she turned them into water and created puddles on the floor. "See," he smirked. "You're a bender."

…..

"I'm Jason," Jason said between kisses. He let her pull his shirt off him listening to her whisper her name too quietly for him to hear past his throbbing heartbeat. He was on top of her on the bed feeling her pulse quicken as well.

"Do you know what would make this more fun," she asked sitting up for a moment. She started kissing his cheek. She made her way to his ear and nibbled there for a moment. She pulled her head away from his for a moment.

Jason quickly rolled off the bed and pulled out the stake he had hidden in his back pocket, just as she showed her vampire face. "Aw, how sweet," she barked. "You knew. Too bad you won't survive the night."

"I think I could take you though," he snickered. "I've dusted more than once in my life."

"Can you take on a whole pack though," she questioned. "Downstairs we have about twenty vampires scoping out the scene. By tomorrow morning we'll take this whole place down." She than screamed and looked down at the stake that he stabbed into her heart. "Fuck y-"

"Guess I'll need back up," he said crawling onto the roof through a window. He easily landed the two storing drop and walked off to find any weapons he could.

….

"GOD DAMN IT," she cursed at Nico and her temper. She didn't look at him, not wanting to see the gloat of victory and affirmation on his face. "Ok so what are you going to do now?"

"Teach you," he said grabbing another scroll. He gently threw it to her, which she caught with ease. "I've watched your bending and although great, it has yet to be refined. Probably due to the fact that the powers of your family weirdly skipped your parent's generation. Well it's ok cause I am here to teach you."

"Why is that though," she asked streaming some water into the air. "I can already water whip and other basic things."

"You may have the basics down flat," he spoke, his voice booming throughout the empty room. "Yet you don't see anything past that. There is greatness inside you that you need to learn to tap into."

"What's wrong with mediocrity?," she asked. "How else do you think Jason or I even get past first grade in school?"

"There is something stirring," he whispered to her, not wanting something in the seemingly empty room to hear. "Something that is greater than the average demon is coming."

"The Burning Legion?," she asked confused. "That's what Seth's always talking about and hoping that thy never come."

"THEY ARE NOT REAL," he shouted frustrated. "No this evil is known to the world as The Wild Hunt."


	6. Intruding on My Work

Vasanti, Marnie, and Maria sat under in a circle, in the center of the cavern, holding each other's hands and chanting. Seth, in Ollie's grasp, walked up to them and added his actual power into the chant, strengthening the spell with an actual touch of true magicks. The Willow started shaking his long branches in the wind that came to them. Oliver stood off to the side keep an eye out for any stray demon that maybe attracted to Seth's power.

The Willow sanctum was in a cave where the mouth was located on a beach on the south shore of the Island. The actual cavern, the part where the tunnel turns into an area, where the Willow grows is in a round area. From the east a pool of water seeps in from the Atlantic Ocean. The northern most end where the Willow actually grows. In the southern end if a giant fire pit that is magickally kept alive. From the west, if you stood in the center of the cavern, your felt a constant breeze giving air to the area.

"Way to interrupt a blessing," Maria snapped at Seth. She threw some sand at him. "Take that!"

"Oh yes cause sand kills me," he joked pretending to turn to dust like a staked vampire. Seth looked at his friends and started to laugh with them. He remembered when they first all started to gain an interest in witchcraft together in 6th grade. That was when his powers started to fully become active and aware to his family. He started to dabble in the dark arts and confided with his friends who took an interest with him. Four years later he was now the most powerful witch on the eastern sea board.

Oliver activated his spear and crouched into position. "We have company," he warned them.

…

Jason turned into the bar, easily slipping past the bouncer, and looked at the customers. An array of characters stood amidst of the scene. None fit his needs though. Leaving the club he saw a couple sneak down an alley, almost running him over on the way. A smile gave away a vampiric face right before the couple disappeared into the darkness.

Jason ran across the street, almost being hit by a car, and rolled into the alley just in time to see the vampire turn to dust. "Anti-climactic," he said a little bummed. "You're not a Slayer that's for sure."

"Neither are you woody," the man said back. He pulled out a lighter and a box of cigarettes from his pocket. "So how'd you get into the business?"

"Sister's a Slayer," he said grabbing a cigarette from him and taking a drag. "Ah, so what about you, don't seem to be the helping sister out type."

"I work alone," the man said stomping his lite out. "Name's Dean Turner, if you ever need an extra hand Woody." He gave him a gesture excluding all but his middle finger.

"I have a good nest," Jason quickly said stomping the stolen cig out. "It's under the cover of a party. You seem bored you in or is the leather jacket too constricting?"

…

"The Wild Hunt," Sabrina asked in a confused tone. "Like a bunch of red necks going after deer?"

"No," Nico sighed in frustration. "The Wild Hunt is an army that collects spirits and forces them into serving their army. They ravaged areas of Europe for most of the known timeline, but now they have focused their attention to America lately, here mainly."

"So why not go to the Slayer's organization downtown," she asked not getting the point still. Nico was starting to really get on her nerves.

"They won't be willing to do the things we can do together to stop them from ever crossing into our dimension from theirs. Together you and I can save the planet!"

"So does every other Slayer every day," Sabrina said turning around. "I don't think I'm that interested in this thank you though."

"Don't you want to learn to perfect your bending though," he asked, making her freeze in place and turn around. "Remember your bending maybe strong, but there is much too perfect on it. You were lucky against Fiona, pure and utter luck. That's the real reason you won. If little Sethy was not there to open the pipes, well you'd be suffering major burns now in a hospital bed somewhere, with Seth trying to find a mystical cure and Jason pouring water on you. We need each other to save the world, and for personal gain. I think that is more than enough to convince you."

….

Seth pushed Vasanti and the twins behind the Willow and stood side by side with Oliver. Already hearing the demons coming closer, and summoning their power to ambush them Oliver started the summon of Celedaen. "Go behind the Willow with them," Seth told him once Celedaen stood with them ready to pounce. Oliver stood where he was staring back at him. "Please, if they demons get past me and Celedaen, who by the way at any minute get tired of us and join them, I need to know that there is a second front ready to defend the girls. I know that they have power, but they have yet to perfect them enough o face a gang of demons. So please just do it for me."

Oliver gave Seth a quick kiss and ran behind the tree with the girls. Seth recomposed himself behind Celedaen, seeking out the patterns of the Magicks around him. The strongest connection he felt was to the water to his left so he reached deep into it draining the power from there into himself.

A roar from the mouth of the cave broke his channeling and he saw two giant demons and a smaller human male with them. The two demons were known as Ogni, Japanese ogres. The man that stood with them was dressed in all black, similar to Seth, except taller by half a foot. The man held great dark energy around him, creating an aura of black fog around him. The dark witch spoke to Seth, "Are you the keeper of this Willow?"

"Yes," he lied. Technically Oliver was the keeper of the Willow because he was the summoner of Celedaen. With Celedaen being out though he saw no harm in lying. "I ask, what is your purpose of being here?"

"I have come on my pilgrimage," he answered. "My name is Criss, and as a sorcerer I have a right to challenge you to take the power of your Willow away from you." Seth gave him a confused look back. "Don't tell me you don't know what I am speaking of? Oh wow, you must be really secluded on this island. Let me enlighten you. Sorcerers are starting to travel and take back what is the right to rule as lead sorcerer. They travel around the world taking over other's Willow's to gain the right to summon the most and rule as head sorcerer."

Seth linked his mind to Oliver who confirmed this as being true. "_I didn't think that the practice would ever come to pass again though._"

"Why has this started up again," Seth asked hearing the echo around the cave. "I have heard no reasons as to why."

"There are powers stirring," the dark mystic said. "After the fall of The First in Sunnydale, things are becoming unbalanced once more."

"I will not allow you to simply take over my Willow though," Seth spat at him crouching into a attack position with Celedaen.

"Good," the sorcerer said with a smile. "The kill makes it more fun." The two Ogni charged at him blindly running into Celedaen's lightning strike. Celedaen quickly followed up with a direct tackle to the red one, leaving the green one stunned on the floor.

"Vi Spiritu!," Seth shouted sending an energy blast at the Sorcerer, his eyes fully black now.

"You are no Sorcerer," he exclaimed calling his summons off Celedaen, who was winning. "You are just a simple witch. Where is the Sorcerer of this Willow? Tell me now or the Willow is forfeited to me!"

"De naştere mea a trecut în jos, prin mama mea, te-am expulza din aceasta zona sacra!" Seth spat, and gave a wave goodbye as the magicks expelled him to another continent.

"Seth you didn't have to do that you know," Oliver said walking out from behind the tree. "I can take them on in challenges. I did it before you came into my life, and stumbled into this place."

"He bugged me," Seth smiled, his eyes normal green again. "So now let's get back to that meditation."

…..

Dean stood across the street taking in yet another drag, frustrated with Jason's pacing back and forth trying to develop a plan to tackle the vamps. "How about this," Dean muffled out holding a cigarette between his teeth. "Close your eyes and count to ten, and we will do the first plan you have in mind."

"Ok fine," Jason said stopping and closing his eyes. "One, two, three…..nine, TEN! Ok I got it!" Jason opened his eyes and saw Dean's body disappear through the door, into the party. "Damn him," he cursed running after him pulling out his stake.

He heard screams resonate from the house as he took his first leap over the stairs. Bursting into the door he saw a layer of dust covering the floor. Stakes clattered on the floor everywhere. Jason turned to the fire place, where Dean stood. "Sorry I took the fun," he said throwing his cigarette bud into the fire. "I left you one though."

"Wha-," was all Jason had a chance to say before the last vampire tackled him to the floor.

"Amateur", Dean coughed through the billowing dust that kicked back into the air from the takedown to the floor.


	7. Warnings

"Feel accursed, Smell of fear. Hissing, Thriving, Striking near," Seth casted. Seth manifested snakes onto the cold scientist building, hallway tile floor, to tangle around the demons feet. With a now clear path, Sabrina sprinted past them to the metal door behind them. Punching at the door, she was too distracted to see the demon behind break free. Which threw her back towards the standoff between her and Seth verses them.

"Fuck this," she grunted getting to her feet. "Seth, don't you have anything better than snake entangling?"

"This is way darker than anything I usually do," he snapped back at her. He blasted a charging demon away from him and turned to her. "I think you always forget this, but escape now."

"I'm not leaving you here," Sabrina kicked a demon through a wall.

"You won't be leaving me! You'd be slowing me down if ya don't, now bye" Seth charged forward. The demons took notice of this and charged back. Instead of colliding, which would normally ended up with Seth being squished by a demon thrice his size, as if a ghost, Seth phased through the form of the demon. He continued to do so until he disappeared through the metal door they were guarding.

"Shit," Sabrina said starting to turn and run, now being the only visible target. Shouting curses and spells of their own, the demons pursued. Sabrina spun on the heel of her boot, taking a swift ninety degree turn down another hallway. She thanked inertia which didn't bode so well with the more hefty demons. Using the extra time she gave herself she quickly kicked down the air vent cover and crawled inside.

She heard the demons curse at her nimble escape. With a smile on her face, she navigated the vents to an outer wall. Sabrina swiftly struck the cover sending it falling down the several dozen storing's high. Sabrina took a breath and let herself fall down the cliff, welcoming her element, the Atlantic Ocean, to engulf her.

…..

"So why was she so important to retrieve," Sabrina asked Nico back at his mansion. "I mean seriously what'd so special about her."

"I don't get why I even had to come," Seth moaned in the corner. He had his phone out texting Oliver about the night's events. How Seth single handedly broke this, Erica, girl out of her prison and through a top notch security.

"I wanted back-up," she explained. "You were more valuable than Jason to have around."

"You don't have any other friends?"

"Hush you two," Nico spat at the both. "Erica's worth will be proven soon. Now though it's almost dawn. You both might want to leave now."

"Thank you," Seth said walking out the door, mumbling something about having to learn teleportation spells. Sabrina rolled her eyes and followed him, giving Nico a wave at the door.

Nico turned around and walked up his grand staircase, now one main set of stairs made from ice. Nico liked having the ability to alter the architecture at his will. Walking deeper into his ice domain he quickly opened a door to show the resting body of Erica lying down on the bed he let her use.

"Well hello good sir," she said fixing her black hair. "I'm ever so grateful for the rescue that you serviced me with. Why would I ever so humbly deserve one?"

"No need to be in such a mood," Nico scuffed at her, opening the curtains, letting the sunrise fill the room. "I did after all organize your escape."

"If I had another night I would have been out myself," Erica spat sinking back under her covers. "The moon was not correct for the spell. In another twelve hours I would've been free. Now do you want the information I got or not and where is Dean?"

….

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, Erica," Dean said taking a sip from his coffee in the local downtown diner Jason took him too. "She has been missing for a month, and now it's time to find her."

"I think my brother can help with that," Jason said taking a deep gulp of his own. "He's a witch so a little magickal touch he can easily do a tracking spell of some sorts."

"She's a witch," Dean interjected into his mind. "She was out searching the woods for some paranormal activity and never returned. I think this Nico guy I have been hearing about is stirring, about in the unground. I'm going to start there."

"I think Sabrina knows a guy by that name," Jason said grabbing food off his freshly delivered plate. "Take a look at that waitress ya. Not Ms. America but not the ugliest I have ever seen."

Dean reached over the table and swatted the fork away from his mouth. "Don't eat that," he said inspecting it further. "It's poisoned." Dean plucked a leaf off the flower that 'decorated' the table and dropped it over the eggs. "Someone is not pleased we have met," he whispered watching the leaf corrode and die. He dropped a few dollars on the table and rose from the booth. "It's not safe here. Let's talk where it is."

….

Seth slumped down in his desk at class staring blankly ahead at the equations before him. "_Statistics_," he thought, "_what a waste of a_ _theory, I mean at least physics and the other sciences could help in the magickal world. This though, well I say that although it's interesting, I find it to be half made up."_ Seth was thankful he sat in the back for once, because that allowed him to work on some basics while no one looked. Placing the pencil before him, he relaxed his mind and thought of it levitating and floating beyond the bounds of gravity. A smile grew upon his face as it spun in a circle.

The pencil kept spinning faster and faster, using the centrifugal force to speed it up. Staring into the center, as guard had taught him, he started to see a nexus appear. Seth quickly opened his bottle of water and poured it over the nexus to gain better vision into it. Thankful that once again, the study of population samples distracted everyone.

Within the nexus he started let his mind gaze deeper into it. Upon his astral projection touching the outer edges of it he heard the sounds of war. A deeper look into it he saw a battle taking place. Demons were pillaging and invading The City and killing many. Sabrina stood with Jason defending innocent people from death. Oliver summoned his own demons as a counter defense, only to have more chaos erupt from the commoners not knowing which were good or evil.

A mounted figure who wore armor of black charged at him. The magicks around Seth wouldn't respond so at the last moment he leapt out of the way. Another quick dodge sent Seth into another rider. With a quick connection he was thrown across the street into a shop store front. He heard his older siblings cry out to him wanting the 'baby' to be ok.

"You won't win," a cloaked man said standing over him. "Even with this glance into the future you won't win. Many will die and there will be nothing you can do about it." The cloaked man unsheathed his sword. "No magick or Slayer will defeat The Hunt. Countless will die, and now a parting gift to you." The sword came down, stabbing Seth in the heart.


	8. De Ce Nu Putem Fi Prieteni?

"I've been tracking Nico as well," Dean told Jason walking into his house. "It's safe here right?"

"Should be," Jason guessed inspecting around. "I see no bugs, and Seth magickally protects the place weekly. Paranoia is his worst trait."

"It's actually a good thing," Dean scolded him for his misjudgment. "Anyway so Nico is not the purest spirit around let's say." Jason gave him a curious do tell look. "He has been seen in contact with very shady creatures from the underground been dealing with and stuff with their likes. He has this warrior with him. She is rarely seen but does most of his dirty work. A magenta clad warrior whose name is Maren."

"Seth met her," Jason perked up remembering something. "She gave him a message for Sabrina to meet him."

"So he's trying to recruit the Slayer now," Dean repeated to himself sorting his thoughts.

"They met a few nights ago and have been inseparable," Jason said getting intrigued by the conversation. "She even brought Seth there tonight, wouldn't tell me why. Then again I don't really care why either."

"You should," Dean warned. "Nico is not the best guy to be dealing with. You should warn them. Now your room is upstairs right?"

"Third door on the right," he answered. "Why?"

"Cause I'll be crashing there for the day," Dean said walking up the stairs. "Investigating the supernatural is really a nocturnal lifestyle. Have fun at school."

…..

Celedaen was in mid-combat with the challenger's summon. Oliver was in a dead-lock with the Summoner. The Summoner this time had brought a witch with him in his challenge to try and cheat his way to The Willow's power. "Vetsche Invadoria Disparu," Seth conjured, engaging his own magick against the witch's.

"Ah," the witch replied feeling Seth's power. "Another witch employed by a Summoner. I thought it was only me who offered my services to them."

"I'm not his servant," Seth said charging his power against hers, meeting in a deadlock once again. "If you dare challenge that well, back yourself up BITCH!" The magick he used made the ocean respond to his call. THis power sent the tide surging for her, creating a riptide. He heard her curses trying to break his magick. He thanked his genetic affiliation with water, and walked back to the Willow to wait for Oliver to finish off the Summoner. "Hurry up," Seth whined to Oliver. "I want to actually get some work done before Sabrina is done with practice!"

"In a second," Oliver shouted back, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Looks like I'm getting to you," the Summoner taunted striking Oliver again.

"You wish," Oliver said propelling himself forward using his spear as a lance. Landing behind The Summoner and spun around, whacking his adversary. "If you ever had a girlfriend you'd know what I mean." He brought his spear slashing down in an angle, slitting the Summoner's throat. He turned to Seth saying, "Now we can go," Oliver gave a smile to boyfriend. Quickly he turned around and he waved his spear, dismissing Celedaen at the same time.

…

Sabrina grabbed her stake and happily rammed it into the heart of the vampire. "That's what you get for calling my boot's knock-offs," she chirped as he turned to dust. "How I love my job. Too bad though that no matter how much you try you can never get anywhere without having a layer of dust on you." She kept walking through the graveyard knowing she was being followed. Mist started to roll in and with a smile she let her chi spread through the water vapor, knowing that now she would find the stalker.

"Ah," Nico said appearing before her, making her jump in fright. "At least you know how to extend your power throughout the water. Looks like I don't have to teach you everything."

"Ha ha," Sabrina snorted at him. "Looks as if someone finally decided to leave the nice part of the city and take a venture onto the Island? How honored should I be?"

"Very," he sneered opening a bag he carried. "Now, I hope you do know that this mist is not natural."

"Then how-"

"Me," Nico bragged with a smile. "Which is what you will be learning to do tonight."

…

"Jason," Seth shouted running into his home. Oliver followed in behind him, closing the door behind him. "Jason," he shouted again turning into his room. "There you are bitch," he said hitting his sleeping body with a pillow. "Wake up I have news for you."

"SHUT UP," Dean said rolling over showing his face to Seth. With a scream Seth used his Magick to telekinetically push him away. Dean, laying on a bed against a wall, was not able to be pushed further away. Seth cursed Newton's Third Law as the push came back at him and threw him back into the hallway. Breaking through the wall.

"Who are you," Seth demanded as Oliver came running from downstairs to help him up. Dean leaned up from the bed to answer only to be forced down again by Seth. Dean instead of answering the brat, he let his frustration out through his element. The house started to shake from its foundation. Seth shoved Oliver into the bathroom as an obelisk of dirt burst through the floor bulls eyeing Seth. He flew down the hall colliding into a closet door.

"Percussus," Seth casted, sending a turquoise energy blast flying at Dean. He heard a grunt from Dean being hit. Seth ran to the bathroom to check on Ollie . Rocks flew through the window and started to pound into him. "Curma," he spat, his eyes now black. The rocks fell to the floor lifeless. Seth telekinetically pulled Dean off the bed and dragged him into the hall. "Now tell who you are, and why are you here!"

"Vi Spiritu," a voice called from behind Seth. The blast hit him, sprawling him onto the floor. Anger coursed through his body as he smapped his head to look at his attacker.

"Ungrateful Bitch," he cursed getting onto his feet. "I save you from those demons and now you thank me by this?"

"Hey Erica," Dean voiced as he lit a cigarette, "Nice to finally see you again."

"You too sweetie," she smirked to Dean. She turned her attention back to the pissed Seth. "Calm down, he's with me."

"Who gave you the welcome here anyway," Oliver asked walking out of the bathroom rubbing his head. He walked over to Seth to make sure he was ok.

"Nico sent me," she told him. "I came to get him," she motioned to Dean. "He want's to speak to you."

"Well," he said holing the cigarette between his teeth. "I'd like to respectfully decline with all the properness that is all with him."

"Yeah well," Erica answered, "Time to learn to adjust."

"Since when do we ally with the enemy?"

"Since when did we all of a sudden go by our hunches and declare who is evil and who is not?"

"Since when did my house become a battleground for lover's quarrels," Seth interjected being spooned in Oliver's arms.

"Have you heard you two speak," Jason answered walking up the stairs, and throwing his leather jacket over the stair rail. "I mean sure it may not be the most interesting fights to listen to, but he's with me by the way."

"WHAT HAPPENED," Sabrina cried out from the front door. Jason and Seth groaned out a sigh of failure. "Seriously, why is there a giant pillar of dirt shoved through the center of the house?" She ran up the stairs to see everyone standing in the destroyed hallway. "What's going on," she said staring at Seth.

"Why is this my fault," he spat back at her, his eyes reglowing black.

"Don't grow your eyes at me," Sabrina screeched lunging for him. Jason intercepted her and held her back from tackling their fourteen year old brother.

"Remember who's in charge here," he reminded her. "Just cause I am the normal one here doesn't mean I'm not the power holder. Now Seth, why is the house trashed?"

"Dean attacked me," Seth said, defending himself.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "Because waking people up from sleep with their pillow is going to make people peachy. Even if you do know who they are."

"How'd the earth get here though," Sabrina asked being really confused about the pillar that divided the house.

"It's Dean," Erica said. "He's an earth bender after all, didn't you know that?" Jason shook his head no. "Well I'm sorry Sabrina, I'll fix this place up and I hope your lesson with Nico went well tonight." She squeezed past the obelisk that protruded through the center of the hallway to stand on the side closer to Jason's room. She threw her head back, her eyes now black, "Demeter, eu vă întreb pentru a rezolva această casă, Multumesc." The walls started to repair themselves and the earth receded back down the house back to it's proper spot. "There you go," she smiled at Sabrina. "You," she hissed grabbing Dean. "You're coming with me."

Jason reluctantly followed and looked at Seth. "_Remember what I've said tonight,"_ he thought. "_Go have a brotherly talk."_ Seth stared back at him confused by this new power of reading thoughts. _"Save your sister!"_


	9. Magick at Play

"Sit," Erica told Seth as he was pushed into the ice chamber by Nico and Sabrina. Candles flickered around the circumference of the big dome. There were no windows or doors that were accessible to Seth. The floor was painted with a navy mandala design. The walls rose about ten storing's high that all connected by a capped come top that held ice thin enough to let the moonlight envelop the place. The new moon though gave little light. "I said sit!"

"Who made you the boss of me," Seth snapped back sitting down facing her. She didn't even react but kept breathing steadily. Seth looked at her examining her physique. She had long cascading black hair that rolled down free behind her ending at her tailbone. Silver streaks shone through the hair, brighter because of the moon shining on them. She wore typical Goth clothes making no distinct effect on him.

"Are you going to keep staring at me tonight," she asked trying to stay in her zone.

"Will you tell me why I was trapped in here with you," he asked right back, not missing a beat.

"I've been asked by Nico to teach you to heighten your power. Work with you to tap into your true potential," she responded opening your eyes. "I've been told you do color guard. Is this correct?" Seth nodded. "I assume though that means you can dance." Seth nodded with a smile. "I'm not a typical witch. You see, I can manipulate the magicks like you. I can have deeper control though through singing and dancing. Thing is it's hard to do both at the same time though, so I think it would be best if as a dancer, I taught you how to do that part as I sing."

"Was this Nico's idea," he asked watching her stand up. He remembered what Dean thought to him. "Where is Dean anyway?"

"He's in another corner of the mansion," she told him turning around. "Now, stand up. We don't have much to learn tonight. Nico has asked us to do a quick invocation of an old contact of his."

"Invocation implies that they are dead," Seth said standing with her. "If they are dead why don't we just do a simple one, all we'd need is relics of the elements, a caldron, maybe a conc-"

"No," she said cutting him off. "This spirit is something more than that certain thing would be able to contain. So let's start with the basics. You know ballet right?"

Erica taught him a few turns, leaps, and a few arabesque poses. She practiced with him, mainly on his fluidity. Hours and hours past and Seth was growing tired. He looked up at the night sky and saw the moon almost by the horizon line signaling dawn was almost here. He pointed up with his finger at her, pointing her attention to the time.

"We'll do it now," she said walking to the corner of the room. "Are you ready?" Seth nodded. "Good, now stand in the center of the mandala and start from there." Seth walked to the center and took the beginning pose. "Ok then, start on my mark." Erica took a deep breath and let the music play through her head. Final establishing a tune she thought fit she opened her mouth and sang.

"Demeter, i citeze acum puterea ta de la acest teren. Demeter, i cere pentru puterea ta pentru a purifica această zonă. Prin voi acest canal sprirt, unul numit Grismak, Demon Fylar! Demeter, ca robul tău umil Eu vă mulţumesc şi să ne unim din nou!"

"So why do you effigy Demeter," Seth asked once he finished his portion of it. "She's not really a goddess for magick despite common thought."

"Shut up," Erica scorned him checking the magickal presence in the room. She threw her powers out to the far edges of the dome. "Fuck," she cursed, her rage turning forcing candles to explode. Hot wax started to fly around the room getting on the walls burning the pure ice. Some wax started to come toward Erica, but before it thi her it just whirled around her creating a vortex of magick.

"Decrete," Seth casted which created a shield around himself. Hot wax plastered itself to the turquoise energy. "Curma," Seth said in the magickal language, warning Erica to control herself. Erica calmed down her temper enough to stop the candles from exploding.

"Be careful," she warned him. "Don't speak the language if you aren't casting. Magick will respond if you are not careful enough."

"You think I don't know that by now," Seth questioned starting to get agitated by her superiority complex.

"I don't expect some little amateur to know anything of the magicks. Although I do see the arrogance in you that I do in every other witchling I try to teach."

"You teaching me," he scuffed laughing. "I was actually born with these powers. You on the other hand have been practicing and using your studies to try and obtain the power that is my birthright."

"Well," Erica gasped in sarcasm. "I guess we need purify that arrogance you show off so much." Erica turned around and muttered some words to herself, too low for Seth to hear. "How about we take a try on this little number, Canis percuties!" A violet beam of energy shot forth from her hand slamming him into the ice wall.

Seth shot his body back up, his magick pumping so much that he does no feel the recoil, and opened his obsidian eyes. "Putere de mândrie, soarta genetice, striviţi, ucide, decimal." The room started to shake sending icicles crushing down around Erica. From the earth more stalagmites protruded trying to stab her.

"This will be fun," Erica said lifting her body into the air. She simply waved her hand over her head stopping the whole spell. "Let's test that limit of your powers. I mean if your conjure this, this early I expect way more from you. Terraemotus."


	10. A Slayer's Mission

Sabrina lounged in the big library chair watching Nico pace back and forth trying to figure out what needed to be done. One leg draped over the arm rest, the other normal, leaning back on the other arm rest she kept texting trying to pass the time. She sat in the chair twirling her ponytail in her finger. She decided to try to and gain Nico's attention in his style. She closed her legs and sat up straight. She quietly huffed trying to get his attention. Nico kept pacing not taking any notice of her attempts of attention. Pouting in frustration, she tucked on ankle behind the other and motioned her hand such a way while saying, "Thank you for being here today."

"What," he turned around confused and sounding insulted by her mocking. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet stretching. Her arms lifted above her head pulling her tiny shirt up, showing more of her mid-drift, and almost her bra.

"What am I supposed to be doing tonight," she asked bending backwards into a crab position. She inclined her head to him. "I'm about to ditch you and go patrolling on my own."

"No, no that is not necessary," he responded back in his proper tone. He gulped quietly as she completed her walkover. She fixed her ponytail and looked at him waiting for an answer. "There has been an uprising in Fyral demons," he began again, "the Harlem sector."

"Oh," Sabrina said gaining interest now, "Sounds fun."

"They have been threatening the whole city with gang wars. They claim that they hold the power of the Imperial Seal and have been gaining followers because of it. If we take the Seal, we take the threat." Nico smiled at her reassuring her of his decision. "You up for it."

"I have not been to Harlem in forever," she said thinking about what outfit to wear.

"Do you remember what I taught you?"

"The freezing water into weapons," She inquired to be sure. He nodded. "Of course," she said with a smile. "I'll be using that tonight I think. I mean like Fyral demons don't need to be woodenly staked. I can use old style finally, haven't been able to in a while. Oh well. Let's hope none survive to tell the secret of the Water Bending Slayer."

The room started to shake as if it was under an earthquake. They both threw up sheilds of ice over there heads. "I better go now," Sabrina said running out, before she was trapped with all fo them inside the house.

…..

"I'm glad I choose these," Sabrina said to herself standing on the sub-way. She sighed waiting for her stop to come up. She had finally decided on wearing her leather jacket with a small shirt under it, with skinny pants that flared out at the bottom to allow room for her boots of choice. The boots which happened to be her fake snake skin tonight with a pointed end. Eventually her stop came and she happily walked off with her back up weapons in hand. It was a double bladed axe. Instead of a blade on the other side of the shaft though was a hammer end.

She took her leave off the subway and walked up the streets. The cold night air gave her a calming feeling reminding her of the nearby ocean. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she stared at the random black spots on the sidewalks. She always had admired the texture it gave, an extra effect to the world. She was careful though to no longer to step on them, after she found out that it was dried up and sunned out gum.

Sabrina turned down an alley making her way to the basements. "Here we go," she said bringing the Hammer-axe up and ready. She looked at the raised cement pieces staring at the rust growing on the horizontal door. With a swift stomp, she sent it sliding down the stairs, sparks flew. She then proceeded into the lower underground on the city.

"Slayer," she heard a cry as her foot stepped on the last step. Around her demons started to run in panic.

"Who knew I was so scary," she smiled. Sabrina threw her hand into the chaos and grabbed a demon by the shoulder and pinned him against the wall. "Hey," she smiled to him, sliding the axe close to his body, "I hear there are Fyrals running around. I think you can help me find them." The demon nodded in fear. "Good lead the way," she said letting him go. He tried to make a dash for life away from her. In anger of his betrayal she quickly out ran him and slammed the hammer into his head.

"Bloody head," a voice said to Sabrina. She looked up in surprise that someone would actually talk to her and not in fear.

"Oh it's just you Vi," Sabrina sighed. "Why are you down in here?"

"Some recon," Vi listen to a muttered message in her ear piece. "I'm good. The commotion wasn't me. Sabrina is down here too, for unknown reasons."

"I'm looking for Fyrals," she said tapping her boot on the ground. She hated dealing with Vi when she was like this. "No need to speak as if I'm not here."

"Great we'll meet ya there," Vi told the other Slayer. Vi brought her attention back to Sabrina and said, "Kennedy found the Fyral's HQ. She said it's too big for her and the party to go in alone. Care to join?"

"Ugh, Why not," Sabrina said getting frustrated that now she wouldn't be able to test out her ice weapons.

"You don't have to come if you don't want. I know you and Kennedy don't exactly get along. In fact if you let the grudge jeopardize this mission-"

"Calm down and lead the way," Sabrina interjected just wanting to get the Seal.

…

Sabrina hated working with the other Slayers. They always needed to save each other and just got in each other's way. Much like now. Sabrina dropped the hammer down to the floor crating a fissure attack to a Fyral. A new Slayer decided the Fyral was too big of a threat and leapt in front of it to stab it with her sword, only to be struck by her fissure.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY," Sabrina yelled doing a round-off over her and sending her boot heel into the Fyral's eye. As she brought her body up from the kick she sent her axe swinging, decapitating the demon. "That's how it's done, newbie."

"Over here," Kennedy called to Sabrina seeing a clear path to the back end of the HQ. Sabrina leaped over the corpse and followed her rival down the hall. Demons would open the doors from their offices only to either be quickly shut on them or be killed by the two. "I got it Vi," Kennedy spat into her mic when she was messaged. She grunted as she stopped in front of the main door. It was decorated in a pretty pattern. She sent a swift kick to it, leaving only a shoe scuff.

"Move," Sabrina growled pushing her out of the way. Without missing a step she sent her boot right into the door sending it flying in, crushing a couple of guards. "That's how it's done, and in heels." She flew into the room swinging her axe hammer into every skull within her reach. Kennedy used Sabrina's distraction to run straight for the head Fyral and grab him.

"Ready to die," she asked him grabbing him by his head. Behind her she was unable to see the Fyral creep up behind her and grab her and throw her across the room.

"Yes," Sabrina cheered as Kennedy crashed into the wall, losing consciousness. She quickly threw her power into the walls searching. "Here it is," she said finding the water pipe, Throwing her arms down in front of her, the water flew into the room from the ceiling. She streamed some water from the flood and brought it to her hands and watched a pair of ice sai grow in her hands. She laughed as she channeled her inner Electra at the Fyrals.

"Such a nice beauty," the head Fyral muttered to himself as Sabrina's shirt got more and more wet.

"Shut up," she screeched turning around and throwing her ice sai at the head Fyral. She smiled to herself as she calmly walked to it and slid it cleanly out of his neck. "I like these," she admired, checking her ponytail. "Oh," she said noticing Kennedy coughing up water now. "I guess the water woke you up." Sabrina laughed at her while she shook herself trying to get dry. Sabrina left to her drying and looked around the flooding room.

"Good job Slayer," Kennedy congratulated her, "taken on all these Fyrals is something Buffy Summers would be proud to have done."

"Thanks," Sabrina said through her teeth. "Of course it's always about her," she muttered to herself trying to contain her anger. "It's not her fault she doesn't know that I'm the third longest Slayer."

"What," Kennedy asked through her report to Vi.

"I found what I came here for," Sabrina said pulling The Imperial Seal off the necklace the head Fyral wore. "Catch ya later," she told Kennedy, walking past her and back to Nico's.


	11. Tremors

"Cyclorrhapha," Erica casted drawing the magick, creating them into many sharp violet beams flying at Seth. He turned his magick into a shield and deflected them into the walls. She chased him further down the hall taking a quick look back where they came from. Destruction and debris was all that they could see. She howled when she turned back forward and flew straight into a wall generated from Seth's magicks.

"Still think I'm arrogant," Seth asked spitting out some blood from his mouth. "I've kept up with you for the past five hours. I think it's time for you to admit you were wrong. We're equals. We also do different styles. Romanian and Latin. Admit it, Swallow your pride." Erica gave him the finger. "Fine then, Explozie!"

Erica fell back to the floor in pain. Shock surged through her body, her stubbornness pushing her to fight on and prove him wrong.

"Prinde în capcană," he sputtered creating an encasing trapping her to the floor. "I win," he gloated with a smile.

"Silence," Nico said trapping Seth in ice. He quickly refroze the walls back into place and turned to Erica. "Why would you allow this to occur in my house, where I might add you a guest in."

"No need to be so proper," Erica spat at him dissolving her chamber. "Just blame it on the twerp. Little shit almost destroyed the place with his attitude."

Seth's eyes began to glow red as the ice around him began to melt. "I'm not arrogant amateur now am I Erica," he spoke bitterly cocking his head to the side mocking her.

"I could care less who started it," Nico interjected silencing the bitch fight that was about to commence. "If I wanted my house destroyed I would've just awakened Kai."

"Kai," Seth gasped shocked.

"Nico," Erica scolded him, hitting his arm. "Not in front of the kid!"

"Kai was supposed to be lost millennia ago," Seth whined trying to get information.

"Somno," Erica casted and waved her hand in front of his face. Seth fell to the ground asleep. "Nico please try and be subtle," she sighed as Nico's servants carried Seth away. "It is not the correct time yet."

"Relax," Nico hushed her. "Remember, Sabrina is getting the Imperial Seal as we speak and we'll be able to save everyone then."

…

"WHAT KIND OF CALL IS THAT," Jason shouted throwing chips at the TV. His friends cursed with him and said their own dirty words to the T.V.

"Where's Fergie," one of them asked when the commercials started.

"Halftime stupid," another answered grabbing a round of beers for them.

"Whatever," Jason said taking another swig. "The games good and the world's ok."

"UGH," Sabrina groaned slamming the door shut. She walked forward into the house and saw Jason's friend's all watching the Super Bowl. "Ops," she said, closing her jacket more closely around her, hiding all the cuts and bruises. She carefully threw her hammer-axe into the other room. Jason's friends just gave weird looks at her.

"WAY TO CARE," Seth said phasing through the door. "I mean hel-lo," he stopped blushing in front of all of Jason's older friends. His face lit up again, seeing the Super Bowl on. "Is it almost over? Glee will be on soon."

"Yeah give or take another twenty minutes," Jason told him finally looking behind himself at him. "Enough time to take a shower and get ready."

"Thanks," Seth cheered running up the stairs after Sabrina, racing to the shower.

"Gay-wad, Fag," and a whole calamity of more slurs were mumbled throughout the room. Guilt panged Jason on his inability to stick up for Seth. In the past he had before and lost friends over it, leading for Seth to feel tremendous guilt.

"Don't waste your breath over me again," Seth sighed in shame. "No need to attempt to change others philosophy's over me. I mean it's hard enough for you to make friends with the witchness and bending genes, even though you were screwed over for them. So don't stick up for me. Just suck it up and keep the friends. Otherwise I'll put a curse on your penis, and no not HIV." That made them both giggle a little.

Jason looked at the clock and read the time, "Ten twenty-four," he sighed thinking about Seth's bed time. He decided against it and went of letting him to watch Glee. "Yo," he screamed back at the screen refocusing back on the game. Back to his normal life.

…..

"Time's a wasting," Erica sang in the dungeon. The ball of light she held in her hand illuminated the dark creases in the walls. Mold and slippery grime encased the walls and floors. Almost slipping on the patch of the nature, she made her light shine brighter allowing her to see Dean in his cell. "Hey sweetie," she smiled giving him human contact.

"Oh the grace of your presence brings light to my world," he sarcastically said back at her.

"That's right," she smugly said back. "So now why won't you bring yourself to our side and realize that Nico is not evil like you said."

"Because I know of your plans," he spat at her through the bars. "I know that what he's doing, despite what you think he's the light of god and everything. I know the truth and I'd wish you'd see it."

"See there is your cloudiness," Nico said walking down the stairs. "It doesn't have to be like this oyu know. We're only just trying to top The Hunt's ascension."

"If you're so good then why keep me locked up," Dean asked lighting another cigarette.

"I don't want you to ruin our plans and stop the ascension," he said streaming some water on the bud of the cigarette stopping the smoke. "It's just simply too bad though that in order for you to be free either you have to pledge loyalty to us or you must die in order to help save our world."

"Here's the thing," Dean smirked. "You kept me locked in an underground dungeon." Nico nodded, Erica backed him up. "Thing is one, I don't trust you Nico and two, Erica, you should be on my side. If you really love me that is."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "We've been through this. I do love you but thing is. If we die I can't love you! So I choose to help Nico help us all live. I wish you could see that point."

"Now then," Nico said forming an ice stiletto. "I'm sorry, but now you can no longer threaten us."

"Hold on," Dean said smirking once more. "Let me clarify something. So you shoved me in an underground confinement?" Nico nodded. "Now let me ask you is this wall Mica?"

"Yes," Nico said aggravated.

"Well. Sad on your part," Dean said taking a step back, further into his cell.

"I'm so sorry," Erica said entangling his feet in place.

"I'm sorry," he said back. "I'm sorry for your stupidity." Nico humored him with a puzzled and charged. "Shoving an earth bender underground is not a smart move," Dean shouted, making tremors around them. The walls started to cave in and mounds of dirt exploded everywhere blocking everyone's vision.

"SCUTUM," Erica shouted creating force-fields around her and Nico. The dungeon started to clear moments later with them trapped in, and Dean gone.


	12. United Siblings

"Shut up," Sabrina gasped to one of the girls at her lunch table. She casually flipped her hair back and acted like the dumb girl she was meant to be as a cheer leader. "I mean I understand him doing that, but with her over you! Never!"

"So what are you doing tonight," one of the girls asked eyeing a basketball player.

"Parents are coming home," Sabrina said smiling, "Haven't seen them since thanksgiving, so I'm excited."

"Good for you," Fiona said walking past her table behind her. "I'm glad that you and your family are finally getting to reconnect. Maybe now that they will be home you would be able to calm that primal fury of yours and that Seth's Satanism. Jason turned out to be the only normal one out of your lot."

"You do remember that my primal fury is the thing that kicked your ass right," she remarked. "I'm willing to Dew Drop your ass once again too." Sabrina stood up now, her heels making enough noise to draw attention to the two.

"I can take you on anytime anywhere," Fiona countered, showing no fear.

"How about now," Sabrina proposed taking a swing with her right arm. Fiona blocked it with her forearm. She grabbed Sabrina's arm and twisted her around onto the floor.

"Ha," Fiona said letting go of her. Sabrina launched a kick from the floor, flashing her underwear form her skirt at a few lucky viewers. She quickly rolled up and stood arms ready to take Fiona on. Fiona charged sending a few jabs at Sabrina's face, chest, and stomach, which Sabrina easily blocked and used water bending forms to tai-chi Fiona back, landing on top of a table full of food.

"Let's go," Sabrina said, her ponytail bobbing with her movements. Fiona tackled Sabrina once again this time dodging Sabrina's kick and grabbed her by her hair.

"I never did like that bleached look," Fiona spat pulling Sabrina around by her hair. Sabrina ripped a chunk of Fiona's red hair out making her retreat with a scream. Determined to use her nails, Fiona charged only to have her nails slam into a turquoise shield.

"YOU BROKE THEM," she screeched at Seth.

"Sent me the bill," Seth sneered back at her.

"Halt," Jason said, grabbing Sabrina, his buddies grabbing Fiona.

"LET'S ME GO! LET ME AT HER," Sabrina shouted clawing her way to her.

"We're leaving school," Jason muttered into her ear. "They got home early and called us out, so let's go."

"It's not over bitch," Sabrina screamed, now being carried out over Jason's shoulder.

"I'll get you my pretty," Fiona retorted, "AND YOUR LITTLE WITCH TOO!"

…

"So infuriating," Sabrina said in the car. "She call's me out and then won't finish it. Ugh I wanna take her out."

"Such violence for a cheer leader," Jason gasped in sarcasm. "I thought you were all supposed to be happy and peppy shouting encouraging things to my team, maybe show a little when you flip." Sabrina hit his arm, making the car swerve a little.

"What do you think they got for us this time," Seth asked pushing through all the junk in the back seat to get into view. ""I hope they got those belly dancing outfits and props!"

"So gay," Sabrina said, throwing her candy wrapper behind her. "Good thing your tiny, I can steal it form you."

"You do know that it is for magick right," Seth asked. "The bells and other things they use emphasis the relationship between the musick and the magick."

"I swear you make this shit up and just add k's on the end of everything," Jason laughed at him.

"If you wanted I could teach you how to do some stuff," Seth lightly said hoping for some common thing between the two.

"I'm good," he said, seeing the disappointment in the younger brother. "The pencil floating is for you and all of that."

"It's fine," Seth said perking back up. "I will just curse you when you sleep."

"Yeah comforting," Jason said stopping for the stoplight.

"So where did they even go this time," Sabrina asked confused. "Saudi Arabia?"

"Touring the Middle East," Jason sighed, giving up on his sister intelligence. "I know what they got you too by the way."

"WHAT," Seth said, phasing into the front seat in excitement.

"Get back," Sabrina said trying to push him back. Jason just smiled, stepping on the acceleration as the light turned green.

…

"Sucks that they were only here for a night," Seth said examining the belly dancing outfit the bought Sabrina. "You're not going to use this right?"

"Fine," Sabrina said looking outside. She turned to Dean, "What did they get you?"

"This," Jason said displaying his gold necklace. "Flashy bit isn't it." Seth nodded his head with a smile.

"What else did they get you," he asked comparing his new bells and finger cymbals to Sabrina's belly dancing outfit.

"This bottle of water," Sabrina said confused. "Is this supposed to be like a hint or something?"

"Maybe a clue to a family secret," Seth punned. Jason and Sabrina gave him confused looks. "The Teenage Witch… COME ON! Did no one watch it? I mean the whole like beginning part of the series was figuring out that Every Spellman has a Twin."

"First of all," Jason interjected, "We were off having lives when you thought we were watching with you. Second of all, does she look like a Teenage Witch? That's you. She's "Sabrina the Cheer Leading Bitch"."

"Ha ha," Sabrina humored him. "Very funny dork, Okay though still, I think we should figure out this gift?"

"It's Holy Water," Vi said walking into the house, uninvited. Kennedy followed right behind her leaving a few other Slayers guarding the door.

"Um," Jason said biting his lip trying not to laugh. Seth on the other hand let his laughter fill the room with the irony. "I think I see the message now," Jason said giving into it with his brother.

"I think your parents meant otherwise," Vi said inspecting it.

"What do you mean," Sabrina asked letting her Chi connect with the water. "And why are you even here on the Island? Shouldn't you be saving some City people?"

"We wanted a break," Kennedy said grabbing it. "I think your parents gave it as a gift maybe because you're a Slayer!" Sabrina exchanged confused looks with her brothers. "Oh my god," Kennedy sighed. "What Slayer doesn't know that Holy Water burns vampires."

"WHAT," Sabrina spat frusterated. "ALL THIS TIME, I could've just bended water at them and avoided the whole fight!"

"Sabrina," Jason shouted motioning to the guests who were unaware of the secret. Sabrina let out an embarrassed ops.

"You're a bender," Kennedy asked accusingly.

"Uita," Seth said, his eyes turning Obsidian. Turquoise magick swirled around there heads for a moment, making them drop to the floor. "There now they'll forget," he said giving a scorned look to Sabrina.

"So why are you here," Sabrina asked helping the disoriented girls up.

"We need the three of you," Vi said wondering what had just happened. "Something is happening that will require the three."


	13. A Breifing

Vi stood in front of the coffee table which was in front of the couch. "Kennedy," she shouted, "The screen is fine! Just plug it in now!"

"Such a presentation," Sabrina abruptly said.

"Hush," Seth hushed, kicking her leg. "Do we wanna be rude?"

"I don't like this," Jason whispered to them. He slumped into position, "Why would they want us for something when they could just call Buffy for back-up?"

"She's unavailable," Kennedy said walking out from behind the now plugged in board. She gave a thumbs up to Vi, "Something she had to do."

"Good," Sabrina huffed. "Let her stay on her own coast."

"I agree," Kennedy said back, kindly reminding her that she is from the city as well.

"Ok girls," Vi said pulling out a pointer from her pocket. Jason coughed politely, "and Jason. So anyway here is the deal. Strange things have been happening through the tri-state area. We think it has to do with this new force our witches have been tracing." Vi turned back to them, "Seth that is where we need you. There are few witches who were born with their powers like you, and even fewer have progressed to your level at such a young age. Most don't even study till their way older."

"Okay," he said, smiling with pride. "So a tracing spell?"

"A little more complicated than that I'm afraid," she answered turning to Sabrina. "We need you to work in the field. You will be leading a team of Slayers into the area we say. I think that you can handle that right."

"I don't get why this needs us though," Sabrina ask, getting the nod of approval from Jason. Meaning he was going to ask if she didn't.

"It's the connection," Kennedy interrupted. "Between the three of you we need."

"What's she's trying to say is," Vi said giving her a look. "We've tried before with pervious groups but the thing is, the witches can't read the Slayers like you three can."

"I don't get my involvement in this," Jason said taking a sip of his soda. "I see where you need them, but I'm kind of not seeing me."

"We need the boyfriend too," Kennedy said motioning to Seth.

"Oliver," Seth asked, "Exactly why though?"

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME EXPLAIN," Vi shouted getting frustrated. "Oh, I'm sorry. Happens sometimes."

"I totally get ya," Sabrina said nodding in approval.

"Okay." Vi said pulling out a map and hanging it onto the board. "See this is the area where the Slayer-Witch contact is lost. Seth and Sabrina's bond should be able to be pushed past whatever has the block. Jason, we need to well um…"

"Be bait," Kennedy blurted out. "Lure the monsters into the open in well the civilian that you are."

"Fine," he coyly said to her. Jason started to eye her, "We can get to know each other better."

"I have a girlfriend," Kennedy bitched back.

"Yeah," Seth said in admiration. "Will I ever meet Willow? And what does all of this have to do with Oliver?"

"He'll be bait too," Vi answered giving Kennedy a look. "We know that Jason can handle himself but we would feel better if he was with someone who well powers."

"Wouldn't his sorcery drive the thing away," Jason asked trying to full grasp the situation.

"He can cover it," Seth answered him, turning to Kennedy. "This may have to wait then, cause Ollie is gone for a while. He went on a journey for self discovery and to another person's Willow. I don't know if that means that he's trying to take it over or what not but that's all he said."

"That's not good," Vi pouted. "We do need him tonight for this mission."

"Wait," Seth told her in a hushed tone. His eyes were closed and sat there for a moment. "Never mind what I said earlier, or rather disregard is. That sounds more mystickal, disregard."

"Why," Sabrina asked in confusion.

"He's on his way back," Seth chimed with a smile. "Now Kennedy," he directed to her. "When will I have a chance to meet Willow? I would like to talk to her and compare magicks." Kennedy shrugged. Vi turned to Jason for permission to allowed Sabrina to join them.

"It's up to her not me," he shrugged turning to Sabrina.

"I'll need a moment to talk to my associate," she said pulling out her cell phone. She started texting and looked up to see Vi and Kennedy exchanging looks. "What's up?"

"Well," Vi admitted, "As you may think, it concerns us when we hear of Slayers who have work and work with people who are, well, not us."

"He's a good guy," Sabrina promised, using the Girl Scout fingers. "His name is Nicolai Machiavelli, Nico for short."

"STAY AWAY FORM HIM," Kennedy shouted at her creating a lot of shouting and anger flying back between the whole group who sat there. Sabrina defended him while Vi and Kennedy tried to warn her against him. Jason was trying to calm her down, while Seth was trying to tell Jason about Dean's warning to him.

"If you refuse to no longer be in cohorts with him, then we will not need your services," Vi said walking out of the house.

"MARK OUR WORDS," Kennedy shouted from the yard. "BITCH!"

"OH YOU REALLY WANNA BRING IT ON DON'T YA," Sabrina screamed back leaping off the couch and over the coffee table. She ran to the door, only to stop short of slamming into it telekinetically closing in front of her.

"Don't engage," Seth warned her, his eyes obsidian. Sabrina sent a swift kick to the wood. The front door flew out into the world, flying so hard and far that it hit and caved in the door across the street. Sabrina looked to the sky and saw that the sun would be setting in about a half an hour.

Sabrina bent to the where debris from the door was and picked up a piece of wood. "I'm going on a patrol," she said walking off to the sidewalk, flicking her screaming neighbors off as they ran to her house to ask about their destroyed property.


	14. Sodium Chloride

Sabrina stepped into the cemetery as if it was any other night. In her hands she held her new bottle of Holy Water. She read the back of the bottle only to find out that the bottle creates Holy Water when it is filled with normal water, instead of just simply containing it. "Nifty," she happily said stumbling through the bush where she usually entered the main part of the graveyard through.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks upon seeing a massive and fancy party going on in tents in the main clearing area. She sighed ready to leave and find another place to patrol when she saw the horde of vampires assembling in the wooded area on the far side of the clearing. "Showtime," she said to herself, pulling her leather jacket closer to her body and proceeded into the part where she was well under dressed.

She stopped next to the buffet table grabbing a piece of calamari and admiring the fried-ness of it. Popping it into the mouth she heard the first scream, indicating that the vampires were charging. Frowning with her loss of some good food she uncorked the bottle and streamed some water in front of her. No one would think that she was a Slayer. Even if they did she could just say that she was a water bender who knew the holy water secret.

The vampire who reached the party first leapt to her only to be doused with the Holy Water. She watched him burn and turn to dust in front of her. "This will be fun," she cheered sending more and more water to the charging army. People ran past her trying to save their lives, ruining the fancy party. "Yes, Yes you idiots leave the food. Seth and I will devour this in a heartbeat."

"TAKE THAT," a teen male shouted as he tried to ram a stake into a vampire. The vampire easily eluded the strike and took him by the arm and twisted it behind his back. Sabrina mercifully sent a water attack at them, saving him.

"Might wanna run money bags," she teased flying past him, landing a kick squarely in the chest of another vampire. She stole his stake and rammed it into the vampire's heart. "Doesn't look like you're type of style."

"Can't blame me for trying," he shrugged standing by watching her go at her work. "So you're a Slayer?"

"Yeah," she smiled, dusting another vampire.

"Then what's with the water bending," he asked cocking his head to the side.

"DAMN IT," she cursed dusting the final vampire in sight. He gave her a confused look. "Sorry, Um… I just don't like any of them getting away."

"You sure it wasn't a thing about maybe being a mix of both worlds," he asked laughing.

"How'd you know," she asked forming a fist getting ready to knock him out, making him think that this was all a dream instead of real life.

"Let's just say a little bird told me."

"No bird in sight," she spat back. "You're lying," she started walking to him raising her fist.

"Knocking me out won't make me forget," he smiled cockily.

"I'm not liking this," Sabrina crossed her arms tapping her boot thinking on how to handle this.

"I say we try a dance," he bowed extending his hand to her.

"Are you serious," she asked now getting confused.

"We could just share the buffet," he smiled back. She took a moment to ponder this then gently took his extended arm and let him led her to the food.

…..

"So how do you know this much stuff about the paranormal," Sabrina asked stuffing her face with the calamari, shoving some fried shrimp into her purse for Seth.

"How is it that you're a Slayer and Bender," he asked right back taking his own bite.

"Who are you," Sabrina asked getting frustrated with his calmness.

"Well Sabrina," he smiled, "I now think that it is time for me to well.. Depart."

"How did you know my name," Sabrina growled blocking his exit.

"The same way I know that you're hiding something," the told her fixing his slick black hair. "You know a truth, but you won't accept it for yourself. You must tell yourself sincerely soon. Or else this world will burn in the flames of recreation. We all know how much a water bender takes to fire as well."

"As you know that water always puts out the fire," she snapped back with a hair flip and smile. "Simple chemistry you know?"

"Like the Chorine in your soul," the black haired boy said back. "I'd like you to meet me, Sodium."

"Salt dissolves from water," Seth said phasing into the tent, "Looks like we reject your hypothesis."

"Way to make a pun," Oliver chuckled walking in through the normal entrance, "Bet you didn't even know what sodium chloride was."

"SHUT UP," Sabrina shouted water whipping him.

"I'm melting," Oliver asked sarcastically.

"I see your guests have arrived," Black hair said walking to the tent flap. "It will be etiquette telling me that it is my time to leave now. So, bye!" He turned around and walked out. Sabrina ran to the flap to see where he went and looked out only to see an empty field full of dust and a breeze.

"Damn you," she cursed walking to the table with plates, grabbing one for each of them.

"Calm down," Seth hushed telekinetically taking his from her hand, piling food on it and placing it in front of him. "Guess what," he crunched his mouth full of food. "Ollie got a new Summon."

"Exciting," she questioned in confusion.

"Very," Oliver said sitting down next to her. "So what were you doing with Erick?"

"How do you know him," Seth asked, jealous swelling inside him. The glass wear on a table in the far corner shattered because of it.

"He went to my private school," Oliver told him reassuringly, "Very straight, very powerful family. They're loaded and have a history with powers."

"Magick," Sabrina asked.

"No, more common powers, stuff that sets them apart for average humans."

"I'll go talk to Nico about him," Sabrina told them getting to her feet, grabbing some food, and left.

"She needs to listen to him," Seth frowned dropping his fork. Pouting her willed another one to him, almost stabbing Oliver as it whizzed to him. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Oliver smiled dimming the lights and lighting the candles. "Let's just relax tonight, I have not seen you in a while. I've missed you sweetie." Seth smiled, blushing, knowing that tonight they would create a memory that wouldn't be forgotten. All with their stolen food and venue.


	15. Confronting the Truth

Jason sat in the garage stringing away on the guitar he received a few years ago from his parent's trip to Britain. He always wanted a guitar and was so happy when his parents got him a nice old style, which was painted his favorite shade of green. Self-taught, Jason practiced so much that he built more calluses from the guitar then all the sports he played.

Strumming away he lost track of time and looked at his watch to see that seven hours had passed since he first started. Sighing he placed the instrument back into the case and walked back into the lonely house and ran upstairs to take a shower before the night started.

"You know you're really good," Erica told him leaning against the bathroom door.

"Thanks," Jason said modestly, wrapping his towel over his chiseled body. "What are you here for?"

"Nico asked me to come and get you for a meeting," she sighed walking out of his way. "Hurry up I'll be waiting downstairs."

….

Sabrina's heels clacked on the sidewalk as she left the subway platform and walked up to Nico's house. Splashes from puddles grew more exaggerated because of her element. Her ponytail bobbed back and forth, hips shaking, and a song in her heart.

"Listen to your heart," Erick whispered to her from the shadows. "When you need support, here is my address," he implanted the thought in her mind and disappeared.

"Bitch," she scoffed him off, pissed that the address was stuck in her mind. She walked up the front stairs and entered through the front door. "Seth, Ollie, how did you beat me here?"

"I'm a witch," Seth said with a you're stupid attitude. "He's a Sorcerer Summoner. I think between us we can muster a way to magickally get here. We decided to ride his new Summon, Uni. It's so cool! A red camel with a horn! He has retractable wings and uses air attacks."

"Tis true," Oliver chuckled, spooning his cute boyfriend.

"Welcome," Nico spoke to her leading the three in deeper into the dwelling. "I assume you have a reason to have called his meeting?"

"I will wait to speak once Jason arrives," Sabrina smugly said, hopping onto the desk and crossing her legs. "Think my leather skirt would stick to this ice?"

"Who knows," Oliver spoke.

"This better be good," Jason strolled in half wet. Erica followed behind him and took a seat next to Nico, her seemingly new master.

"I've met a prophet of some sort," Sabrina announced to Erica, Nico, and Jason. "He told me that I am the key to stopping this Hunt's campaign. That I knew the secret to it, but I don't know what he was talking about."

"He's not a prophet," Oliver corrected her. "He is a Registo, he has power. I think it's visions."

"Stay away from Erick," Nico commanded. "He's nothing good to us and our cause."

"How'd you know his name," Seth asked catching the slip of his mouth. "I mean that if you were just being warned now and never heard of another powerful family in the area… how would you know his name?"

"They just moved here," Nico told him. "They used to be a Chicago family but Erick is staying at their beach house on the island."

"I'm so sick of you ordering me around with this attitude," Sabrina whined jumping to her feet. "What happened to the Nico when we first met. Charming, caring, NOT ALWAYS ANGRY AT ME FOR LIVING MY LIFE! I THINK YOU FORGET, I'M A CHEER LEADER-!"

"THE cheer leader," Seth confirmed.

"Sabrina the Cheer Leading Bitch," Jason smirked reflecting on the nickname he gave her.

"-AND AS A CHEER LEADER I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE! NOW I AM SICK OF ALL THIS SHIT YOU MAKE ME PUT UP WITH! SENDING ME ON THESE EXCERSIONS THAT HAVE NO MEANING TO ME WHAT SO EVER!" She went on screaming, the ice started to melt or shatter, sending sharp objects flying everywhere. Mist from the snow clouded the room. Seth and Erica flew up shields around everyone. The rumbling of the avalanche Sabrina was creating still was not enough to drown out her screeching fit.

"I expected you to behave like a true soldier," Nico sternly told her. "Like Buffy."

"I AM NOT BUFFY," she spat sending a barrage of ice shards at Nico. "I am not her, I will never be her!"

"Calm down Madame," Nico called, lowering his ice shield. "Sure you're young and need not so much uniformity in your life, but there is a thing such as too much. Slaying causes enough strife in your out of control life already. Time for you to be reeled in."

"WHAT OUT OF CONTROL LIFE," Sabrina spat pushing him back with water. "I go to school, do my work," earning much laughter from Seth and Jason, "go home, report to you, go slay, and repeat! All while cheering! I'm so sick of being the Queen of the Good, or one of!" Nico's face remained unchanged by this outburst of emotion. "Besides I'm not the one with the sketchy background here. Fess up Nico! WHY AM I CONSTANTLY WARNED NOT TO BE AROUND YOU!"

"I have no idea why anyone would have such an issue with me," he calmly stated walking to her. "I think you need to stop listening to other people's opinions and trust your own instincts." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you trust me?"

"Let fucking go," she screamed throwing his hands off her. "I do trust you for now, but how dare you say that I am one to let others influence me!"

Seth sighed seeing the frustration that he wouldn't be able to help her deal with. If either he or Jason even inclined their head's to one another, she'd blow up at them. Looking to the ceiling his magickally inclined eyes saw swirling mystickal energy around the chandelier. Throwing his senses out into the air, despite the sisterly distraction, he felt twinges of magicks stirring. Listening harder he heard humming, quickly tracing the magick he found the caster.

"Fuck you Erica," he cursed silently. Him being a more of a dancing witch, he wouldn't be able to counter act her without his movements being noticed. Quickly he advanced past her spell trying to find the result of it. Sabrina's head was being enveloped with her violet magicks. "Risipi această magie! Inversa acest blestem, vraja Potoleste, tăcerea aceasta acum," he exclaimed, sending turquoise energy flying visibly to Sabrina, clearing her head, and at Erica, who shuttered form the surprise attack.

"What are you doing," Nico turned around shouting at the kid.

"I knew Dean was right," Seth shouted phasing through the ice shards that Nico threw at him.

"Don't you dare attack him," Jason shouted jumping for Nico with Oliver. Erica sent her energy at them, tripping Oliver and entangling Jason.

"This is the reason that you need me," Nico rage filled taunted at Sabrina, "To squelch these childish impulses all three of you posses!"

"You think you can tame me," Sabrina smirked. "You're about to be given a very powerful lesson BITCH!"


	16. Summoning Inferno's Beauty

_[This is the start of the next few chapters with a GENRE SHIFT! Yay! Okay so now I've been so excited to write this since I started writing this. The musical portion of this story will not be fake song is write cause that would confused us all. Instead I'm using real songs and posting links (that you have to type before the rest of the link, sorry it wont let me upload a link or type it in directly so i gave the important part.) to them and will give general direction and staging for during the song. So follow the links and here we go!]_

.com/watch?v=NE7dhplqLjs

_*Sabrina's fury swelled through her as the intro stirred. When she starts to sing the angst and anger in the song is directed to Nico. The pre-chorus is directed to them all. The chorus features her running through the mansion and out the front door. The second verse shows her singing while cat-walking down the fancy streets of New York with pedestrians looking at her like "What the fuck". Pre-chorus shows her teasing the homeless man who always creeps on her [See chapter 4]. Chorus (second time) is her dancing in the streets with pedestrians tumbling and doing pyramids with etc. The break shows her calmly walking through central park in a self-reflecting calm down tone about her and Nico. She bursts into a full filled Times Square. Dancers, and her cheer leading squad join her in the finale, featuring her abilities as a cheer leader and such of course ending with her dead center.*_

"What the fuck-," and other such curses plagued the air in disbelief and anger for the recent display of song.

"What the fuck is right," Sabrina mumbled walking off with all the other people.

…..

Jason sat in the house waiting for Sabrina to walk in, hopefully calmed down and chilled out. Seth was upstairs sleeping, too tired to wait for her. He laughed when _South Park_ came onto the screen making fun of Fox News, "Oh the fun in liberal television making fun of conservative beliefs."

"Tell me about it," Seth sighed phasing through the roof from his room above.

Sabrina busted through the door at the same moment walking to the couch and lightly jumped onto it. Sabrina turned to them, "Did you guys….um."

"Bust out some moves," Jason asked trying to plainly put it.

"It was amazing," Seth cheered twirling in a circle.

"He was leading a parade halfway through Gay-Town before I snagged him, and dragged him home," Jason said pulling some of Seth's hair out from under his fingernail.

"I don't like this," Sabrina said in a commanding voice. "We should investigate this."

"But why," Seth asked pouting. "I love it. I mean for some reason I'm not tone deaf anymore and life is finally the musical I've always wanted!"

"I don't want singing in the locker room and stuff, so I'm with her bud," Jason smirked thinking about the other athletes singing and dancing like the gays were.

"Fine we'll do this tomorrow," Sabrina said thinking about this.

"How though," Seth asked sadly. "I mean we don't have Nico anymore, or until we apologize. So we're going to go at it alone?"

"No," she told him, "But I have someone in mind that will help us."

….

Seth snuck into the coffee shop and immediately picked out Vasanti sitting in the table by the corner. "What's wrong with you Belle," he asked gently falling into his seat acting as snobbish as possible. He continued in the fake attitude. "By darling why would anyone be so upset on a day like today while drinking high tea."

"Stupid parents," she cursed, "I don't wanna marry him!"

"MARRY WHO," Seth shouted feeling his adrenaline shoot up massively. "Does anyone else know Belle?"

"Not yet," she sighed. "Oh by the way, when you come to the wedding you can't call me Belle."

"I've always called you Belle though," he frowned. "I even got you known as Belle."

"Yes, but at a formal event such as my wedding I can't have that floating around. It'd be a dishonor to my family."

"We can't have that ever," he sarcastically said propping his legs onto the table.

"PIECE OF POO SETH," she cursed as she saved her drink from spilling over. "You're so careless! I can't believe this is so funny you."

"Cause I don't believe you," he laughed sitting up straight. "I mean why would you be getting married Belle. The reason I call ya Belle is because of the movie. She didn't want to live a normal life, but adventure and everything. Isn't that why you are a witch?"

"Yes but this is different," she sighed looking sad. "It's an arranged marriage."

"WHY," he demanded standing up. "I knew your parents still followed Hindu practices, but I didn't think that they were so radical! Want me to work some mojo?"

"Don't you think I have tried that already," she snapped, then feeling guilt for being so harsh. "When we moved here form India, I thought we had escaped the arrangement. He is in town though, and he wants to be married otherwise we'll have a demon after us and everything."

"I don't remember that being part of the custom," Seth giggled, trying to work his gay magick, making her feel better.

"You forget that we are big magick followers too," she told him still looking sad. "Everything is sealed mystically and what not."

"Sabrina could handle the demon," he offered. "It kind of fits under the Slayer work, OH! Or even I could attempt an invocation of other sorts. You know that is always fun."

"Sadly we can't though," Vasanti sighed giving in. "Come to the wedding though, it is in a week."

"SO SOON," he shouted. "What are we doing wasting time? WE have to get ready! So much to do for the gays to work on for the weddings!"

"You can't help," she frowned growing more depressed. "In fact I have to go, the dress place has an appointment for me and I'm running late. I also have quick errands to run, I just wanted to tell you, and give you the invite." She quickly hugged him and left the shop. As she exited the music started to chime in.

.com/watch?v=IltAsKmVroQ

_[The staging and what not is basically the same as the video, except the little town is the suburb of New York and not old time France. Also instead of Gaston as the husband's name, his name is Falan. Also it starts at shop and ends with her walking into the dress shop, and not her house.]_

…

Erica sat on Nico's lap eating grapes while he read. "I need your help with something," Erica cutely asked him.

"With what," Nico asked back dropping his book onto the floor.

"Well," she started, "I have heard that you have a talent for music." He nodded confirming her knowledge. "I need you to make a back beat for a spell I am trying to do. The thing is, without Seth to dance, I can't actually do the spell cause I can't focus magick on singing, dancing, and music. So just help me."

"Fine but what is this spell for," Nico asked streaming some water from the ice wall making multiple instruments to play.

"You'll see," she coldly replied gathering herself and let him finish his last touches. She drew a breath and [ .com/watch?v=f2yJzMgaUAk ] started singing the spell.

_Erica starts the incantation with Nico joining in. She dances when she is not singing, and mists starts filling the room straight from the ice walls of the room. Near the last minute of the song a chorus starts singing back, they are intended to be the spirits she is trying to manipulate singing back to her. As the song comes to an end the mist billows in the center of the room and a shadowed figure appears in the middle of it. _

"Why hello there," Erica smiled walking towards the misty shadowed figure.


	17. Watch and You'll See, Someday I'll Be

"GOD DAMN IT," Dean cursed to Erica, "What is the meaning of this? NICO!"

"I've been searching for you," she mono-tonally said. "Where have you been?"

"FAR AWAY," he shouted, walking to her out of the disappearing mist. "I was quiet happy there too."

"Organizing a resistance," she spoke his thoughts aloud.

Nico threw multiple ice shards at him trying to pin him down to the floor. Easily evading all the projectiles, Dean fired back with rock breaking through the ice floors of the mansion. Using his agility, Dean leapt behind Nico and stabbed him in the back with a wooden stake he summoned from the ground.

"I'm not a vampire," Nico cackled throwing Dean over his shoulder, smiling as he crashed through an ice wall. Streaming some water to his wound Erica smiled seeing Nico heal instantly.

"I'm out of here," the earth bender said standing unhurt. He turned to the door only to find a violet shell around it. Groaning he turned to Erica, "You tried to kill me remember?"

"You won't see the truth," she shouted back at him.

"I LEFT YOU ALONE," he responded, "I was halfway around the world when you summoned me! In fact do you even know what time it is?" [.com/watch?v=VVUrYCZCwY4&feature=related]

_Dean sings out his feelings to Erica as Nico tries to dispatch of him, leaving heavy destruction to the mansion. They are evenly matched and at the end of the song Dean disappears without a trace once again._

"HE'S SO INFURIATING," Erica shouted breaking a few ice vases that were I the hall, adding to the debris.

"That's not what most girls say after they were dumped," Nico laughed as he rebended the architecture into shape.

"You don't get it," she sighed in defeat. "He was never like this before we met the forces of the elves."

"Relax Erica," Nico said embracing her into a hug. "Once we stop The Hunt's invasion of the city, everyone will come back to us. Your ex, Sabrina, Seth, just be happy you know the truth in your own heart." Erica sighed once again hugging him back, feeling at ease in his arms.

…

"Belle's in deep shit," Seth spat to Marnie and Maria. They were sitting in the underground cavern of the Willow.

"If it is that big of a deal shouldn't Oliver be here," Marnie asked confused.

"I mean he is after all the most experienced in the demonology of any of us," Maria added.

"How do you know it is even demonology," Seth asked curiously.

"It's Vasanti," Maria answered.

Marnie cleared her throat, "It's always a demon."

"Well we can't use him," Seth frowned. "Belle has told me not to intervene, but of course I am not listening." He quickly opened his bag of ingredients and started to rifle through it. "Aha," he smiled finally finding his old stash of coriander. "Now did you two bring your requested items?" Each of them pulled out their spices and showed them. "Good, now let us start."

Seth sat to the east, letting the tide come beneath him and recede out. Marnie next to him, her body to the north, she felt the power of the Willow pulse through her. Maria sat down towards the flame, using the heat from it to energize her. Seth gave the nod to Maria, indicating to start the spell.

"Dimentsioak putzu aurrera egin dugu, orain gure lana," she spoke throwing her ginger into the insignia.

"Pakaousta je bio zatvoren pa tražimo jednog," Marnie continued throwing her chili powder as well.

Seth opened his eyes, now burning obsidian with turquoise energy swirling around him, and casted into the cavern, "Căutăm cel care va efectua fapta. Ne combina puterile noastre de a lucra o dată din nou în magia neagră pentru a face voinţa noastră. ADUCE CREATURA FORTH să răspundă la apel NOSTRU!"

Smoke quickly filled the cavern and flew straight for the Willow. The all sat as still as they could with their hair flying around and about, whipping their faces. Each of them kept chanting in their respected magicks until the Willow glowed too bright for them to keep their eyes open.

Opening their eyes they gazed at a glowing golden demon. The head of the creature resembled a wolf, while the eight armed body of the humanoid torso wiggled around. Growling he turned to each of them trying to decide which one of them to jump at first. Picking Marnie he leapt for her only to be met by Seth's magick.

"Tell us what you want with Belle," Seth commanded pushing the demon back from Marnie.

"I have no connection to that girl of yours," the demon growled striking the barrier. "You have summoned the wrong demon."

"LIES," Maria shouted throwing some more ginger into the barrier at the demon for dramatic effect. The creature cringed in pain as the root cut his skin.

"WE SHALL NOT BE SILENCED," Marnie added throwing some chili powder.

"CEASE," Seth shouted telekinetically freezing the spices midair. Quickly he said after recomposing himself from laughter, "We are here for a serious thing not for some really funny demon scandal." He turned to the demon. "Who is the demon we need to speak to about this?"

"I have no idea witch," he spat, "you're in for a rude awakening though." The demons eyes started to bleed and run red. "Magick is you. It embodies you and flows through you as freely at the water for your sister. It won't be enough though. The magick will fail you one day. With it, the life of someone you love!"

The demon quickly incinerated to dust through seemingly spontaneous combustion, only to have reviled that it was one of Maria's spells. Seth dropped to the floor in shock, replaying the omen that was given to him again and again.

….

Sabrina knocked on the marble door that towered above her. Lightly she tapped her boot on the concrete stairs rethinking about her plan. The waves crashing onto the sand blew a cold breeze that sent shivers up her spine, even with her element attribute. Breathing out she saw her breath and smiled to herself seeing the beauty of it.

"Why am I here," she asked herself quietly turning away from the door. "I should be out patrolling or something, maybe interrogating the underground for information. Not standing here waiting for a guy to give me the answers."

She heard footsteps walking toward the door to answer her knock, and quickly retreated back down the stairs. Sabrina ducked under a bush and watched as the servant opened the door then closed it just as quick.

"Very smooth," Fiona snickered behind Sabrina, "as a cheer leader, I thought that you would be more confident in yourself against boys."

"Shut up," Sabrina lamely whispered back walking back up the boardwalk stairs. At the top of the wood ramp she looked back down to where Fiona stood moments ago only to see her lure a guy from the beach under the boardwalk. "What a slut-bag," she cursed turning away from the beach house. "Yet she got the better part of me then," she contemplated thinking about their brief squabble. "I just need to figure this whole musical mess out before something bad starts to happen. Oh, maybe Vi knows something with her 'Buffy contacts' and everything."

Sabrina continued to walk off into the lonely cold February night thinking of why she would react the way she did just then.


	18. For Anything the Queen is Winsome

Jason sat in the garage tuning his guitar when Sabrina broke down the door in rage once more and stormed in. Rolling his eyes as she threw her bag of newly found supplies, breaking the wall with the power she threw it with. "Seems like you had fun," he teased, prodding got information from her.

"Shut up," she told him, giving him the finger.

"I'm so hurt, so now tell me what is troubling you so."

"Same thing that always is troubling her," Seth sighed, phasing into the room from the ceiling.

"STOP REAIDNG MY MIND," Sabrina screamed throwing a screw driver at him.

"Stupid," he laughed as it flew through him.

"So what's going on," Jason asked, breaking tension between the two.

"Slaying is mixing with normal life," Seth smiled, ratting her out, she responded with another wrench thrown at him.

"This is the family I have been cursed with," Jason sighed, his eyes staring to the heavens.

"You know," Seth said in a pointing out manner. "You are the first born here. It technically is more odd that you were born normal while your younger siblings were born with great power."

"You were adopted," Jason told them both. "Sorry but it is time that you knew."

"THANK GOD," Sabrina cheered in happiness.

"HE'S JOKING YOU DUMB SHIT," Seth told her, angered by her stupidity. The two went on fighting with each other, leaving the garage to lose the echo of screaming.

Jason plopped back down onto his bean-bag and wrapped his guitar around himself once more.

.com/watch?v=OyMyRYvNST4

_[Jason sits down and sings the song, thinking about the life that he and his family live together. How they were specifically chosen to fight the forces of evil and etc. Sabrina and Seth sneakily phase back into the room to hear Jason actually sing.]_

"Was that your response to my grief," Sabrina asked walking out behind the hiding spot. Seth quickly retreated through the wall back into the house to not be caught. "Oh and which on is Seth, a king or a queen?"

…

"Hey sweetie," Seth chirped as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulders. "I missed you these past few days as you were out casting magic everywhere."

"I know what you did," he solemnly said taking Seth's arms off him. "I'm not happy about it either."

"I know nothing of what you speak of," Seth smiled back innocently.

"There has to be boundaries Seth," he told him coldly. "You broke them."

"How," Seth asked challenging this very unromantic moment that he thought they were going to have once they reunited.

"Don't play dumb with me; you invaded Belle's personal life!"

"I only did a simple summoning," he frowned, "something you do every day."

"It's not the same!" Oliver stood up to confront him over the accusation. "I am a sorcerer; my job is to summon demons to fight! Your job is too mystickally save lives, not meddle in everyone's!"

"Well what then," Seth shouted back letting his irritation show. "What would you have us do? Let her be married off to the random guy?"

"No but, there are other ways of helping than summoning demons."

"I thought that this would be nice and romantic to see you again," Seth frowned. "This is not very ya know."

"Romance can wait, now we have to deal with the aftershock of you actions. Like the fact that the demon knows that we are after him now."

"So you're on my side for this," Seth said turning his frown upside down.

"Yeah," Oliver smiled back, earning himself a hug from his boyfriend.

[.com/watch?v=Z65978zdaf0] _Oliver proclaims his love for Seth and how even though he doesn't agree with the actions S__eth takes, he'll always be on his side. The line where the other guy sings it's Seth responding back._

"I love you," Seth said at the end embracing him. Oliver whispered the same back into his ear. "Let's bail class," Seth smiled pulling Oliver behind him, phasing through the walls to escape the compound that was public education.

…

"I am not Buffy," Sabrina screamed at a demon, slamming him against the wall. "Don't even decide to even think that I am him."

"Fine," it coughed back at her, "I'll tell you the information you seek."

"What do you know about all of this singing and dancing that has been going around," she asked giving him a harder shove against the wall. The demon hit his head on the wall and it started to bleed.

"I don't know," he coughed, getting blood on her face. "You need to spread the word that demons are just as unaware as you Slayers are. The whole lot of you that came down last night destroyed whole families trying to pry for information. Leave us be and," Sabrina punched his face, snapping it's neck, before it was able to finish. She turned around then and let her senses direct her to her element.

…

Sabrina stood on the dock, gazing out onto the beach once more letting her mind clear. A smile appears on her face as Erick walks into the surf from the beach, "ERICK," she shouts hoping to catch his attention. She shouts once again this time using the waves he was swimming him to amplify her voice. She decided the futility in it and jumped over the boardwalk rail onto the sand.

"ERICK," she called once more, trying to get his attention. She grew more frustrated with his ignoring her and bended the water around him to push his body with the tide towards the shore.

"Hey," he coughed, recovering from his reverse riptide trip. Sabrina smiled and started to walk out from the base of the wooden beam. "What are you doing here," he asked Fiona as she ran up and hugged him.

"Slut," Sabrina murmured to herself as she disappeared back underneath the boardwalk, Fiona's shirt turned see through as Erick's wet body got her wet too. She slid down into the sand in defeat and gazed back out to the beach watching Erick and Fiona walk away holding hands. Sighing back into the sand she groaned hearing the music start to pick up around her and sang in defeat.

.com/watch?v=NaT7DaqPbxs

_[Note the line that says gold hair with a gentle curl, not gold but charred instead to mean Fiona]_

_[Sabrina sings as she watches them walk off in defeat. S__he knows that she wants Erick and that she needs to talk to him to see what he knows about this musical lifestyle, because she knows something is wrong and he knows why. So she sings for him and at the end and has taken off her clothes (in a PG -13 rated w__ay with rocks and etc. covering the nasty nude parts) and walks into the sea to take a sorrowful swim]_


	19. Inima Vreau

"Why are you naked," Seth screamed hiding his eyes behind the equally scared Oliver. "Haine," he casted giving her clothes back on her.

"Why are you on the beach," Sabrina asked bending the water out of her clothes.

"The entrance to the Willow is right there," Seth pointed to the cave, uncovering Oliver's eyes too. "It was him."

"Stop reading my mind," she shouted, throwing a pointy icicle at him.

"It phases right through him," Oliver pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Do you want me to kill her," he asked forming some magicks in the palm on his hands.

"No," she groaned. "I want you to stop reading my mind. Also it is like two am why are you out? You should be in bed sleeping."

"Look at the moon miss I control the tides," he pointed to the full bright shining moon. "Ritual night, and it is a Friday."

"Something is coming," Oliver interrupted there conversation. "I have to go. They are summoning a gathering of Sorcerer's. Something big is apparently coming. I doubt it, don't wait up for me." Seth gave a quick goodbye to his boyfriend and followed Sabrina off the beach.

…..

"We need to talk Seth," Jason announced sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Please don't sing!"

"Shut up," Jason warned him, giving him a stern look. "The singing I don't think would inhabit this conversation. Anyway so this magick you've been using lately, I've been growing concern that it is getting addictive."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS," Seth shouted back. "The magick I use is NOT addictive. All of you mention how Willow Rosenberg's magick became addictive, but that is because her magick was using other forces so in reality, it is magic technically. Without the K. Mine is hereditary as a catalyst so it is considered magick. I'm not getting addicted cause it is me using my own energy, and that's why I'm always hungry!"

"Fine," Jason shrugged accepting the same explanation once again. "There is also another thing we have to talk about." Seth attempted to raise his eyebrow in a cool way to look intrigued only to have a weirdly distorted look on his face and gave up. "Sabrina has been acting weird lately and now there are all these ominous threats are appearing. We may need to go back to using Nico for help."

"No," Seth disagreed. "We cannot return to Nico. Dean would murder us if we did. Also it is her choice to ally herself with him not ours."

"It doesn't have to be that way though," Jason sternly replied. "Why do we have to act as her sidekicks while you have more power than her?"

"I'm not sure that I do-"

"I mean I'm oldest too, why should we have to listen to her just because she is double 'enhanced'."

"We don't need them," Seth busted trying to get him off the train of thought.

"Then who would we use," Jason asked showing fear in his eyes. "We are alone in this, and we can; be alone who would we be allying ourselves to Fiona?"

"We have Belle, and the twins," Seth pointed out. "Don't forget about Oliver either. I mean he's probably the most powerful out of all of us. Controlling and manipulating demons with ease."

"So another witch, twin wanna be witches, and a sorcerer," Jason recounted to himself. "I don't think that that is enough to take on whatever this Hunt is."

"Then you need to focus more on strengthening us. I don't think we will be alone though, Sabrina is making her way to a very valuable ally."

"Then why doesn't she just get on with it," Jason asked holding back his anger against the innocent brother.

"This person is 'special' in a way sort to speaks," Seth answered in the cryptic way of saying leave it. "It is something that she has to do on her own and we can't help with."

"What's going on," Sabrina asked walking into the room.

"Nothing," Jason replied fast, ending the conversation. "I am heading to the gym later," he walked to the door and gave a quick look back at Seth, _"This conversation ISN'T over," _he thought into Seth's mind.

….

"This is so boring," Belle sighed to herself in the mirror. The dress she wore had been the most boring thing in the world to her. She had expected something more on the lines of a beautiful Sari and magickally enhanced. Sparkles draping everything and sorts. Instead she had a plain cotton white dress.

"It's not that bad," Marnie said encouragingly trying to make Vasanti feel better.

"You can wear it for graduation in three years," Maria pointed out thinking about the glorious day that would be.

"Unless you gain massive amounts of weight by then from the babies you'll be making," Seth rudely added rolling his eyes at the whole spectacle that was being put on in front of him.

"That wasn't nice," Vasanti pointed out frowning. She knew he was right though, just that she couldn't bring herself to do anything else.

"I just don't get why you don't just cast a spell and work the fun of magicks," Seth spoke sitting up straight giving a good look at her.

"I can't escape this and I told you that I already tried," Vasanti sighed dropping into a chair. "This is uber sad, I'm in my wedding dress and I can actually sit down in a chair with arms.

"Seth," Sabrina said announcing herself into the room. "Nice dress Belle I got mine for next week too. We gotta run Seth, Jason is waiting for you at school."

"Are we really changing all the stuff today," he asked confused.

"What stuff," Vasanti asked.

"Jason and my grades," Sabrina answered with a smile. "You girls want yours done too?"

"No," all three of them answered in unison sighing at Seth in disappointment.

"We gotta go too," Marnie told Vasanti following the siblings out.

"We have to go and guard the siblings," Maria smiled back leaving.

Vasanti sighed in sadness at her loneliness.

.com/watch?v=5A_Rl8aQxII

_[Vasanti sings to herself in the mirror about her frustration and agony over this whole ordeal.]_

….

Sabrina sat on the beach outside the Willow waiting for Seth to remerge from the craft he was doing under the sand in the beach. Pulling off her boots she stretched her legs forward straight into the ocean, feeling the tide push and pull at her. The stars above her shined mesmerizing cause her to be in a hypnotic daze.

"Ah, so he is already this far progressed," Erick said sitting down beside her.

"Erick," Sabrina jumped scared by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here and what are you talking about?"

"Seth," he replied staring blankly out into the ocean. "His power has grown quickly without any guidance."

"He has had guidance," Sabrina said sternly. "My mother's books and what not have given him a bunch of knowledge and things."

"That's nothing compared to an actual guide. If that is so what you say is true than it is amazing his powers have grown this far without tutelage."

"So what's it like, living in a world so fancy and high end?"

"It's just life," he smiled back. "Nothing too different than yours except I get all the shrimp I want whenever I want it." Sabrina sighed and laid back down in the sand, her hair got wet when the tide came in. She tried to let her feelings for him rush out with the tide. Usually she'd try to screw Fiona over and take Erick for herself but she felt that it wouldn't be right for him.

"It's like two different worlds," she said trying to keep the conversation going.

"She's just my cousin you know," Erick whispered.

"How do you keep doing that," Sabrina growled sitting up, flinging water from her hair everywhere. "You know everything some how and it is bugging the shit out of me!"

"He's an air element," Seth explained, phasing through the sand behind them. "That's his power. Mind reading, deep insight, and what not other than the fact he can manipulate air."

"YOU STOP DOING THAT TOO," Sabrina screamed at him, once more sending sharp ice shards at him.

"One day you'll hit him badly doing that," Erick told her as Seth returned to the cavern underneath them. "Also you may wanna hide your identity better; Fyral demons are even starting to suspect you being both a bender."

"Why can't we just escape together than? Go somewhere that will simply just be us together, maybe an island in the Philippines?"

"Yeah that's a normal way to introduce your attraction to me," Erick laughed showing emotion for once.

"Well I assumed you knew since you know," she tapped her temple.

"We come form two different worlds," he solemnly told her. "If you can find a way around that sure why not, there isn't anything that keeps me grounded to earth."

"Is that an air joke," she asked confused on the pun. "Well I think we can be together still."

"Maybe," he said plainly still gazing out into space. He stood up and walked away still gazing in a stares hypnotically into the night.

Sabrina smiled to herself and dove into the surf. "Even though we live in two different worlds, one day I'll be with you and you know it," she whispered to herself.

.com/watch?v=4q61OpFqGRM

_[__She sings the first part of the song__ (skip to 0:28)__ as she watches him walk away. He disappears from her sight down the shoreline and quickly jumps into the sea and swims. She h__e__r slips her clothes off her, leaving her in only her bikini she wore under clothes instead of proper underwear (being a water bender she never knows when a swim is a __coming. She even releases her hair from her pony tail and wraps the __special band around her wrist. Her hair is reviled to be naturally turquoise a__nd __she __swims on and on until she is by his house.__ The second part of the song basically follows the video and most memorable part of the movie except instead of her gazing at Erick inside his house__/mansion.__]_


	20. Talks Cheap

"She still hasn't asked him," Seth whined to Jason who was bugging him again. "Just be happy they finally made the connection."

"Why can't you just find out for yourself," Jason asked in impatience.

"I can't mess with the natural order," Seth glared at him. "Natural order is magicks that no witch should mess with."

"Why can't we know a chaos magician!"

"Why don't you become one," Seth snapped back also finding a way to irk Jason.

"Cause I'm the normal one," he groaned. "Wait, you know everything about this whole situation! Why don't you just tell me how to fix this whole oncoming mess!"

"It's not my place to say, plus unlike him I don't see the future."

"IS THAT HOW HE KNOWS EVERYTHING," Sabrina asked walking into the kitchen.

"It comes with the air bending, and when did I become mister full of information."

"How's Oliver's Sorcerer's meeting," Jason asked changing the discussion.

"He's been busy," Seth sighed thinking about it. "They are on high alert and he apparently won't be back in time for the wedding. So I'm dateless. Are you even coming Jay?"

"I guess," he answered thinking about his schedule. "She's been here forever." Seth turned around and left the house via phasing, taking his guard bag with him. Jason simply shrugged and took his bowl of food and started to chow down on his own.

"I'm seeing Vi today," Sabrina said texting on her phone. "Be back late," she said as she left the front door. Jason sat back and smiled at his free day.

….

"Don't you have school," Vi asked sipping a cup of tea. They were sitting in a café type shop in the city and decided to remain all safe in the obvious public place instead of demon sketchy areas.

"You think I ever even go," Sabrina asked laughing. "The only one of the three of us that is destined for a normal life and career is Seth."

"However a normal life of being a witch is," Vi smiled eating a crumpet. "Anyway so maybe you know from all of your other non-Buffy work, you may know what is up with all of this singing and dancing that has been going on?"

"Nothing, I hoped you knew. There has also been talk of a massive demon uprising," Sabrina started, gaining Vi's attention. "Not an army but instead a single demon uprising. I was wondering if you were catching anything of that sorts."

"Our witch's magicks have been acting screwy lately," Vi answered thinking. "We think it was food poisoning, but maybe a chaos magician is going to summon?"

"A Sorcerers convention has been called and they are on high alert," Sabrina told her. "So just be aware and text me when you have something on it okay? I'll keep you updated too. Have you heard anything about The Hunt?"

"Buffy has fought them before," Vi answered, "According to Kennedy at least. Although she said that Willow said that she is very unsure if that even happened. It apparently may have been an alternate reality and a dream or something."

"That's it," she asked confused and disappointed. "I was hoping for more."

"Don't we all," Vi asked taking another sip. Checking her vibrating phone she looked back at Sabrina and said, "I have to run now. Feel free though to stay and whatever. I'll leave the tab opened, it's connected to the money the Slayers have."

"The one Buffy stole from that bank," Sabrina asked excited.

"How'd you know that," Vi asked shocked.

"I think you forget," Sabrina sneered happily. "I'm a cheer leader with a gay brother, we find out everything. I do mean everything!"

…

"Look who finally decides to show up," Fiona laughed through the fence at Sabrina at cheering practice.

"Do you ever shut up," Sabrina groaned dropping her flyer to the concrete.

"Why don't you just run back into the ocean and be a creeper on my cousin," Fiona sneered with a sinister grin of victory.

"Low blow much," Sabrina pointed out thinking about how to react to the rest of the story.

"It's just funny how you think that singing outside of his balcony window at night at the top of your lungs is sneaky and no one would notice." Fiona spat out the gum she was chewing. "I mean I was only talking on the phone to my aunt and I heard you screaming about wanting to be a part of his world and what not."

"At least I'm not rubbing up on my own cousin every night." Sabrina walked over to the gate and stood up against it. She grabbed the fence and leaned onto it provocatively and flirtatiously taunting Fiona on the other side of it. "Leave that to me."

.com/watch?v=fttrSpjXe7Q

_[Fiona turns into a furious rage and starts singing the __first verse all the way to the end of the first chorus. Sabrina retaliates and sings the second verse to the end of the song. During the whole singing escapade they break into a cat fight.]_

…..

"But she was the one who attacked me," Sabrina shouted in the principals office. "I was a victim to this crime and I demand justice!"

"Sabrina," the Principal sighed. "I know that you demand justice."

"WE ALL KNOW," his assistant blurted from her desk.

"Principal Harpie," Fiona said as innocently as possible. "I was only defending the honor of my family. Surely you can understand that." She flashed a large chunk of her thigh. He squinted his Asian eyes taking a nice look at her spectacle.

"Harpie," Sabrina whined drawing his attention to her. "I think you're being hugely unfair," she bent down to pick up a pencil she dropped, whisking her skirt slit to the side showing her Slayer legs to him. "Let's remember that I actually have saved this school from floods and fire before."

"I saved the school from fires too though," Fiona responded slouching her shoulder, letting her bra strap slide down. "Ops," she giggled fixing it.

"Oh my god," Sabrina gasp as her bikini strap top fell down, flashing her bra at them all quickly. "How embarrassing."

"Principal Harpie," Fiona asked distracting him, "Whose fault is this?"

"Yours," he exclaimed in anger, "Leave my office you two and Fiona report here at the end of the day! Tomorrow that is, technically today was over before Ms. Figg even decided to show up."

"Thanks Mr. Harpie," Sabrina cheered perky standing up and then bent down showing a tiny bit of her butt crack and thong escaping her skirt. "You're coming to watch us practice later right?" He nodded. "See you there," she gave him and wink and followed Fiona out into the lobby.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," the assistant scolded them as they exited the office, "Flaunting your bodies at him for personal gain."

"You're about to do it for a raise," Fiona snapped back offended by her words.

"So what do you think he'll make you do this time," Sabrina asked with a respectful tone. "Wash his car?"

"That's a special thing for you," Fiona smiled back happily. "Fire and washing cars don't mix that well, but I think he may want popcorn or something."

"Interesting, so now like I am sorry it ended this way in a way, I find our little principal squabbles fun."

"As do I skank," Fiona grinned. "So now, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"A wedding you?"

"Same," Fiona answered weirdly. "Did Erick invite you or something?"

"I'm going to that Indian Witch's wedding, is that were you'll be?"

"Oh no," Fiona laughed taking her leave out the door, "Family thing."

"Wait what," Jason gasped confused in the honorary Figg seat. The seat was specially designed to represent Sabrina and Jason's on and off sharing of the seat. "How does she know you and Erick are a thing?"

"How do you know," Sabrina asked confused. "Have you been following me again!"

"No," Jason said glancing the other way. "Just remember, having a cheer leader and a gay-lette as sibs are nice to have information gathering purposes, but as a football player, I have my own sources."


End file.
